Symphony
by AXENATOR
Summary: Zexion was dragged into working at Bath and Body Works with his two friends. But one day he meets an interesting person who might just turn his world upside down. [Zemyx]
1. We'll do it all, everything, on our own

Okay children! (gets hit for saying children.) Lovely reviewers/silent reviewers/anything else I could call you! This is my Zemyx story that's finally up. woot woot! I've been hiding this on my computer for a while, and although I promised to myself I would only write one story at a time, A lovely reviewer who now proclaimed me as a wife, was about to explode because she wanted to review first. So here it is. The Zemyx story where Zexy works in Bath and Body works. Oh this is going to be so fun to write Zexy, he really is fun to write. And of course, he has to have his super smell powers. I'm sorry, but that is the coolest thing about him. Not his hair, not his attitude, but his amazing ability to smell. Of course, it's not as good as in the game, but it's still pretty good. My friend has a nose like him actually so she always tells me what's for lunch at school before we even get to the first floor xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square and Disney.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it. I have been dumbed down by these fools who call themselves sale associates. I no longer use obsolete or obscenely large words to confound and amaze people. I am now stuck using these 'normal' words and sentences with improper grammar. Damn those sale associates, damn them.

"Will this mini-"

"That's foot cream." I said, resisting the urge to tell the customer that they should learn how to read labels before asking me something. In fact, why are you asking the person who works the register? You should ask someone who is on the floor. That's what their job is; to help the customers. My job is to take your money.

"Oh madam, this cream will work wonders for your skin!" I watched as Riku, once again, lured a female with his good looks over to the most expensive creams and lotions. She giggled as he rubbed it into her overly tanned flesh and her giggling aroused her posse to swarm over like it was a hunting call. I rolled my eyes towards Axel, who was busy in the front of the store, stopping anyone from leaving the store without buying something first. He used his sly thinking and the voice he practiced and called the 'will make them buy the whole store if they could' voice.

Yes, this was my job at Bath and Body Works. Every day for this summer I was stuck in the hell of a thousand aromas that tickled my nose and made me want to gag. Of course, Riku and Axel had told me it would be great if we worked at the same place. I quote "It'll be great man. It'll be fun working together and we get to play around with the customers and get money." Oh but they did not mention that I was the one who was stuck behind the counter, with my very sensitive nose, to the items that smelt the strongest.

I wrinkled my nose again at the stench of the 100th Country Apple that was bought today and eyed the clock. Telling the customer the price even before the register said it, I made the change in an instant and handed her the bag.

"Have a nice day." I attempted a smile for about the 234th time today, but failed miserably at it. The girl still giggled at me as she blushed and converged on her friends. They left the store, chatting very loudly about how Riku, Axel, and I were all attractive men. I looked up with the one eye that was not covered by my hair at the clock. It was now exactly 12:42. It is time for my break. Walking out from behind the counter Riku raised an eyebrow in surprised at me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To get food. It's time for my break."

"Aren't you going to wait for your sub?" As soon as he said that, the smell of roses entered my nose and I turned towards the front door. Riku followed my gazed, and not long afterwards, Marluxia skipped his way into the vicinity.

"There he is." I walked past the twirling man who started to gaze at the Cherry Blossom scent before Axel kicked his shin in order to direct him to his post. I continued my way up the escalator and to the large food court section. I walked around the area twice before standing to the side, pondering on what food I would like to eat. I certainly did not want to eat that disguising fast food, and none of the other places had any 'real' food. Deciding that tomorrow I would bring my own lunch, I walked towards the healthiest choice I could have made; Subways.

Then I caught a whiff of something that was indescribable, but nice, sweet and soothing. I stayed where I was on the wall, and closed my eyes. This was quite unusual since most of the scents around here are familiar, and disgusting, to me. Most of the people come back every so often, so I easily ignore them. And if there is any new one, it is twice as gross because I'm not used to it. But this one was… nice.

But I have to get back to work soon, so there is no time to ponder about people who smell differently from everyone else. Pushing my way through the crowd of crazy shoppers, I finally got to Subways, bought my sandwich, and was well on my way to finding a table. The only problem was that there were no tables. Sighing, I didn't want to eat standing up, so I looked around to see if there were any empty chairs. I didn't not mind sitting at a table with strangers; I never had to have a conversation with them once I would answer any of their questions with a yes, no, or just a shrug of my shoulders. The power of silence makes me so happy when I can avoid speaking with morons.

Axel and Riku have surpassed the level of moron, they are now only 'special.'

Finding an empty seat I zig zagged my way through everyone and got to the table where a man with an unusual hair style sat next to a girl whose hair reminded me of a grasshopper.

"Excuse me, but may I sit here for now?" I asked politely. The grasshopper woman looked like she was going to flip me off before she was interrupted by the man.

"Of course you can!" He smiled wide, catching me a bit off guard. Nodding, I sat down across from him.

"Thanks-" I stopped. That smell from before is a whole lot stronger now. Looking at the bright eyed man who was now chatting with the grasshopper and waving his arms about, I raised an eyebrow. This strange man is what smells so good?

That sounded weird.

"So, what's your name?" He said leaning towards me across the table.

"Hasn't your mother ever told you not to give out information to strangers?" I smirked at him, causing him to blink in surprise.

"Hasn't your fat-ass-"

"Larxene!" He looked at her and shook his finger. "Now that's very rude." Grasshopper, or should I say Larxene opened her mouth again but he cut her off by asking me my name again.

"Zexion." I sighed and took a bite of my sandwich. Larxene's eye twitched a bit and turned towards the other man.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother?" She glanced at me. Refusing to let her see how annoyed I was at the fact that, once again, someone was making fun of how young I looked, I just swallowed down another bite of my sandwich. Larxene wrinkled her nose up and stood from the stable.

"I'm going to go spend some of your money." She grabbed the wallet that was next to the man's tray of food and walked away.

"Larxene no! That's for my Taking Back Sunday CD!" He stood up and shouted across the food court. Larxene continued to walk away, leaving the man to sigh and his shoulders to sag. He sat back down, but when he looked at me he was smiling again. What a strange man….

"My name's Demyx." He pointed to his chest with his thumb. Staring at where he pointed, I noticed that he must really like these "Taking Back Sunday" people since his shirt had their name on it.

"Oh, do you like my shirt?" I snapped my face back up at his and he started to talk about the people in this band. So I did the natural thing I do when I want to eat.

I don't respond.

But he still kept talking! I do not believe it! He is not fazed one bit by me not talking to him. I was long finished with my sandwich, and decided with what time I had left, it was be interesting to see how long he would go on. He went on for the whole time.

"You do know I was ignoring everything you said?" I said blandly. He stopped mid sentence and looked at me.

"Oh yeah, I do. But I love to talk to people, even if they aren't listening. Hey, you wanna be my friend?" Staring at him, I was quite puzzled by him. Demyx, not only is his scent unique, he himself is down right weird. Why does he continue to bother trying when I am trying to make him go away?

"See somethin' you like?" I blinked and he winked at me. Oh gosh, I had been staring at him. Zexion does not stare! Why is my face hot? Feeling the need to look in the opposite direction, I stood up from my seat. "I was only joking!" He laughed as I grabbed my tray.

"I'll be sitting here tomorrow too, if you wanna take up on my offer." He said, stopping me in my tracks. "I love making new friends!" I paused, but continued my way to the garbage can, and then back to work.

Demyx is a strange person indeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE. Yes! I love Demyx! I thought that he would be the type of person to like making friends since he's all like 'wheee!' and all. He also does seem to have tiny mood swings in teh game. Like how He gets all upset at Sora and then he suddenly goes back to being normal, or goes to wanting to fight. He's such a cutie.

So, my lovely friends. **Please review**. Because the more reviews, the happier I am, and the happier I am, the faster I spit out chapters. :D


	2. We don't need, Anything, or Anyone

Ahh here's the second chapter! Thank you all who reviewed! It made me all warma nd fuzzy and happy inside! So I got this chapter written faster because I was just so happy! Hehe! Okay, I have nothing weird to say at the moment so on to the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts at this exact moment, I would have figured out all the secrets and see if Zemyx is really possible. But, for now, since they were both in the Org. I think it is. And that's why its my guilty pleasure. xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can't believe that I dared to hope that teaching Riku and Axel how to play Sudoku would keep them quiet because they would be concentrating. Instead, the pair seemed to race through them, intent on beating the other through all 50 of them I had brought to work today. It was silly of me to believe that a complex number puzzle would prevent the two from cursing every minute, and cackling when they finally finished a puzzle. Whoever finished the puzzle faster would then boast to the other, and succeed in only getting into a very loud argument.

Rubbing my temple again, I set my rubix cube down and looked at the clock. Only another 15 minutes and then break. Not that I was looking forward to it. It was a beautiful day outside; perfect beach weather. We had close to no customers today and the mall was deserted. Demyx would not be waiting for me at the food court. Not that I was disappointed about that. I already have two friends, which is more than enough.

"Hah! You messed up here!" Riku stabbed Axel's puzzle violently with his pencil. "This just goes to show that once again, I am the best at everything." Axel scowled and proceeded to throw multiple insults at Riku, including his ever famous ones like "hairy fat monkey" and "twisted llama."

"I'll beat you're pants off old man, I swear it!" Axel pierced Riku's paper. Ah, there is the best one he has ever said. Riku opened his mouth to say a smart comeback when I threw my rubix cube at him. It hit him squarely on the head, but served its purpose to have him look up and see the pair that just walked in. One was a red head girl with a pink dress with zippers on it, and the other was a brunette boy with an outfit too complex to waste my time describing it. Axel went to stand up, but Riku surprised both of us by pushing Axel back and going to introduce himself. Although he started to have a conversation about if there was a difference between lotion and cream with the girl, I could see that his eyes were resting on the brunette boy that was sniffing the peaches and cream bottle.

Suddenly, Marluxia twirled past them; making the pair stop what they were doing to stare at the strange man who was dancing down the aisle to the front as Riku continued talking as if a strange man wasn't doing ballet in the store. Marluxia was a few minutes early, but I felt eager to get him behind the desk and go. Of course Marluxia had to take some extra time and examine the latest assortment of colored loofas. I could feel an eye twitch coming on, but I prevented it from happening by grabbing the back of Marluxia's shirt and pulling him behind the register. Although I might have done it too hard because then he fell down, but I was now free.

On the way out, I saw that Riku was getting the red head so excited that she was buying practically every type of lotion, even though his eyes never left the brunette who was now inspecting the rubix cube that was still on the floor. From the expression on his face, he didn't seem too able at solving the cube, which made me fear that I would have to start the cube all over again when I returned.

As soon as I was far enough away from the lair of stench and close enough to the food court, I smelt Demyx. Thinking it might be left over from yesterday, I tried to kill the hope that he was here today. I shouldn't be hoping he's here since he seems to have the attention span of a rock and won't stop talking. Why do I want to listen to a person like that? But as soon as I entered the food court, I saw him sitting at the same table as he sat at yesterday, shoving a sandwich from Subways into his mouth. He was halfway through the first foot he had, and still had another on the table. When he spotted me, he swallowed the whole bite he just took without chewing and started to wave frantically at me and call out my name. Feeling the need to go and hide from this psycho, I told my feet to walk away, when instead they went forward. My body is betraying me? And I thought we were in this together.

"Hey, Zexion!" He frantically waved a few more times when I sat down before he stopped. "What are you going to have to eat?"

"I was going to get Subways again."

"Oh, well have my second one! I bought two, thinking I would eat both. But on the way back to the table I walked past the ice cream place and got three scoops." He grinned and pushed the wrapped sandwich at me. "You want it?" Suspiciously, I looked at him and then the wrapper. Did he put something in it? How could someone just give up something they paid for? I took it carefully and unwrapped it. It doesn't seem any different than normal…

"Sheesh, you act like I poisoned it. Didn't anyone just give you something before?" He laughed and then took another huge bite of his. I glanced back at him, and then took a small bite of mine. It tastes okay…

_Stop acting so paranoid. He's just trying to be nice._

Nice? He bought food for himself and then gave it to me. Kind of suspicious to me.

_You're so stupid. Are you scared of people being nice to you?_

No, and why am I arguing with myself? Go away.

_I can't go away, I'm inside your head you idiot._

Well, just… go away.

I wanted to hit my self so much for doing something as weird as talking to myself. Then I realized that Demyx was rambling again.

"-but she says I'm a deadbeat, can you believe that? Where do you work anyways?" He leaned closer across the table, making me attempt to sit even straighter than I was already.

"I work at Bath and Body Works." I braced myself for the inevitable laugh from him as he made fun of my pitiful job. Instead, he smiled.

"Really? Wow, that's interesting. Are you going to finish that?" He pointed at my sandwich, which I had barely eaten. I wasn't really that hungry anyway… I handed it out to him and he happily snatched it right out of my hand and preceded to down it in about 3 bites.

"May I inquire as to why you aren't at the beach on such a lovely day?" I asked, wondering if he possibly scared off all possible chances of a social life by talking so much.

"Oh, well, I was going to go with Larxene and my friend Luxord, but then I remember that I told you I'd be here today! So I couldn't just leave you hanging!" He grinned and I felt myself become a bit uncomfortable. He passed up the chance to go to the beach to 'make a friend?'

"Wait, we've been here for a while. How long is your break?" He asked and I looked towards the clock in the food court and saw that I did have to go back to work. But I didn't move a muscle of my body.

"Yeah, I should be going back." But my body still wouldn't move! I couldn't understand it. Was I enjoying Demyx's company?

"Looks like you don't want to go back," he laughed and stood up from the table. "Well, if the day hasn't been too busy, do you mind if I tag along?" I just stared at him. Wait, no stop it! I don't stare! We went over this already! Wait, we? Oh, I hope I don't turn into Gollum.

"Uh- sure." Noo! I said 'uh'! I really must be dumbing down! Where's my rubix cube? Where's my thousand piece puzzle? I got up from the table and threw out my stuff with Demyx and started towards the store. Demyx started to talk about bands again, and I heard some parts of it, but mostly trying to figure out if Demyx is the one affecting me.

"Where's Axel?" I looked around the store to see Riku glaring at the rubix cube. "And where's Roxas?" I walked closer to him and Riku finally put down my rubix cube which I instantly snatched away.

"Roxas called in sick today. He's sensitive to the heat and stuff so he got sick. Naturally, Axel wanted to see him because he's convinced that if he doesn't go, Namine will poison Roxas against him." Riku informed me and then looked over my shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"Zexion, I didn't know you had picked someone up." He smirked and I kept my face from changing expression

"I did not. He is just-" I paused, wondering if he was a friend. "A friend." I finished, figuring that would be the best thing to say anyway for Riku. "I saw you were busy multi tasking again today." I changed the subject to the brunette early.

"Oh hell yeah. He was just so, what's the word, different from most people I see around here." Riku said and grabbed his Sudoku puzzle again. "Well, anyways, today we have to restock the stuff and Axel normally does that. But since he left his post, I don't know what to do with those boxes over there." He pointed to a bunch of boxes sitting behind the counter.

"Oh, I guess you are too busy to restock the shelves yourself?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh Zexion, you know how hard it is to keep my gorgeous appearance. Carrying those boxes around and fixing the shelves and all, it's simply a big no-no." He grinned at me.

"You mean you're just too lazy." I sighed and contemplated whether or not I should open the boxes. It would be the right thing to do, since I do work here.

"Why don't I help?" I turned around to see Demyx smiling at both of us. Riku put down the puzzle and stared at him.

"You want to help? You don't even work here."

"Oh, but I have nothing else to do! And both of you seem reluctant to unpack them and stuff, so the best thing I could do is to help you!" He kept grinning and I blinked at him in surprise.

"What do you want in return?" I asked, guessing that he must want something for his work. But I wasn't about to take money out of my paycheck to give it to him either.

"Your soul." Riku and I stared. "You guys have no sense of humor! And I don't want anything for my help. I just want to be helpful." He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Why does everyone think that I always want something?"

"Well, if he wants to help, then he can go unpack the stuff. It's not like anyone is watching. I'll be working here." Riku picked up his pencil and looked back down at his puzzle. Oh yes, that is such strenuous work. Rolling my eyes, I showed Demyx where the boxes were.

"Most of this stuff is the same as the stuff we already have out. So just match the stuff up and put it where it belongs. And try to make it look," my eye twitched "-pretty." Demyx nodded his head eagerly and ripped the box open as if it was his Christmas present. I didn't want to do nothing, since I really should earn my pay, so I took out some of the things too and helped him put the stuff on the shelves. Although my work paused for a few minutes when he found the rubber ducks.

"Rawr! Mr.Duckie is angry at Pinko Duckie!" I watched as he seemed to create his own little world of rubber ducks. From what I could observe, the blue rubber ducks were the 'evil' ducks, and 'Mr.Duckie' was the leader of the yellow ducks. He was trying to join forces with Pinko Duckie to defeat their arch nemisis Darth Quack. I watched this curiously, and Riku eventually looked up to stare at him. Dare I say it? Demyx looked…cute doing that. But it is time for work! And I shouldn't even be thinking about if he's cute or not.

I cleared my throat and Demyx snapped back to reality.

"Oh uh, yes." He laughed nervously and put them into the baskets, and I had to stop myself from smiling. Coughing I turned back around to the chore at hand. You see, being short is okay, unless the item you have in your hand belongs on the top shelf. The top shelf is at least two heads above me, and you aren't allowed to stand on the shelves underneath. And I'm not going to break any rules, because rules aren't made to be broken. So instead I'll continue to attempt to reach it by standing on my toes and reaching as far as I can. No luck. Scrunching my face up, I tried to jump up but missed the top by a few inches. Maybe I can jump a little higher…I turned to give Riku a look when I heard him snickering at me when all of a sudden I went flying into the air.

"Now you can reach it!" I heard from behind me and looked down to see my feet off the ground. Turning my head, I saw Demyx was holding me up and looking at me with a cheezy grin plastered on his face. Quickly turning back around and putting it on the shelf, I ran swiftly back behind the counter to get some more stuff from the box. I had felt my face get hot when I had realized what Demyx was doing and did the only logical thing that came to mind. Go back to work and try to ignore it. Except I heard Riku snickering some more and Demyx asking what's so funny.

"Oh! Zexion, I thought of a fun name to call you! You're name is too long regular I think. I mean, Zexion, that's three syllables." I stood up from behind the counter to look at him counting on his fingers. "So instead, how 'bout I call you Zexy?" Oh, I feel my face flushing again! I turned back around and crossed my arms.

"That name is stupid." I said, wondering if he realized how it obviously rhymed with the word 'sexy.' I heard Riku burst out laughing from behind me. "Hey! What's so funny? I think it's a cool nickname!" He stomped his foot on the floor and attempted a glare at Riku but I must say that when I looked it was a rather pitiful glare. I held back a laugh as Demyx turned to look at me. He opened his mouth to say something but then a song started to play. Demyx reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello? Hi! Oh yeah, I'll be there in a minute. Uh-huh, okay, see ya later!" He flipped the phone closed and grinned at me and Riku. "I gotta go, but I'll come back to see you tomorrow okay, Zexy?"

"Don't call me that." I stated but he didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"Okay, Zexy! Bye bye! And bye uh," He looked at Riku.

"Jamal." Riku stated with the most serious face he could muster.

"Okay! Bye Jamal!" He grinned and ran off.

"You sure did pick a winner!" Riku burst out laughing and I turned glared at him.

"I didn't pick anyone."

"Sure you didn't. Wait 'till Axel hears about this!" I sighed and slapped a hand across my face. I can only guess what tomorrow will bring for me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to do that. I'm sorry, but I jsut had to have Riku tell Demyx his name was Jamal. I'm sorry xD And the part where Demyx picks Zexy up? I was practically giggling my head off. I thought that would be uber cute of the oblivious Demyx to do, so I put that in there. And hey, he's so nice and all so I was like he'll do it! BEsides, It was a high shelf. Trust me, I remeber one time I went to some store and even the tallest employee had to get a ladder to get something off the shelf. So I was like, hey let's put that in!

Oh yeah and that loofa thing...how is that spelt? I'm sure someone knows what I'm talkniga bout, it's liek a bath sponge, but they call it loofas, at least I think thats the spellnig of it. It sounds like that would be the spelling. xD

So, that's all for this update! **Please review!** 'Cause reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! hehe! And me feeling all happy is the biggest motivation I have for me to write! **:D**


	3. If I lay here, If I just lay here

The ruler thing still hates me.. oh well. Well heres the next chaopter! I was going to update eariler but people been hogging computers, hates me, etc. etc. I'm so glad everyone liekd the Jamal thing! or, the people in the reviews. That I remember xD I love you all:throws confetti at you all:

Disclaimer: YES I OWN. AHAHAH. :Sephy looks at me: Uh I mean, I own nothing :sobs in emo corner:

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, so Zexion finally go someone? And a guy to boot!" Axel nudged me with his elbow and a smirk, and I just moved over to stop him. He winked at me and turned to Riku. "So what's he look like? Tall, dark and handsome? Skinny runt? I need details!" He said, reminding me of a gossiping school girl. Although I wouldn't blame him; I don't normally talk to anyone else but these two and on the rare occasion Roxas when he's here at work. So I guess they may have a right to get all excited, but it's not like I like Demyx in that way. He's just… interesting.

"Well, He sure picked a winner. He's tall, taller than you I think, and he's got dirty blonde to brown hair. And it's like a mullet. But all the wires might not be hooked up." He smirked and Axel laughed. Wires hooked up? That's a new one. Although I must admit, Demyx doesn't seem that bright.

"Oh, so Zexion is going for someone he can easily control, hm?" Axel looked at me with a grin.

"I'm not going for anyone. I do not like him. He just likes to bore me with his nonsense talk." I said in my defense, and coughed slightly to announce the presence of a customer. She didn't stand a chance once Axel and Riku both swarmed her. She left with lavender vanilla, peaches and cream, and, of course, a country apple. Country Apple has the worst smell to me and everyone buys it, so disgusting.

"Sure, you aren't. You absolutely loathe him," Axel said sarcastically.

"I don't loathe him. But he is obnoxious, oblivious, childish-"

"And nice and knows how to get 'Zexy' flustered." Riku finished and I glared at him. Axel looked at Riku with an open mouth and then back at me.

"Did he… call you the name Zexy?" I kept my face emotionless and got out from behind the counter to fix one of the displays. "He did! He really called you that? Oh man, I wish I was there to see your face!"

"Well, you could have if you hadn't skipped out on taking over Roxas' shift." But my comment went by unnoticed as Riku explained to Axel everything that happened yesterday. They were cut short when another customer came in and from then on the day was so busy they didn't have a chance to say anything else; which I was fine with. I didn't want them getting any ideas that weren't true. I do not like Demyx, I just find him an interesting person to observe and if it takes me having to 'hang out' with the man, then that's fine with me.

The day was going swimmingly (I can't believe I just said that word) when around the time it was for my break, a certain someone showed up. And by a certain someone, I meant a grinning Demyx. Axel looked over at Riku to confirm whether or not that was him and when Riku gave a nod, Axel started over to him. Should I save Demyx from the oncoming interrogation? I sighed and got out from behind the counter; Marluxia should be prancing in soon anyway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as soon as Axel opened his mouth, effectively cutting the redhead off and making him scowl at me.

"I came to get you! I was thinking we could eat someone else today; they opened up an Applebee's in the mall and I'd like to try it!" He smiled and then looked over my shoulder. "Hey, Jamal!" Axel covered his mouth and Riku just grinned in reply. This poor boy. I rubbed my temples and sighed.

"Couldn't you have waited?" I asked, wondering if he perhaps came here to embarrass me on purpose.

"Well, that would have just wasted time, and I want to get to eating as fast as I can!" He answered and looked at Axel. "What's your name?"

"It's Axel." I said, before Axel had a chance to tell Demyx a name like Anna Bannana or Lassie. Demyx grinned and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" And just then Marluxia spun into view and I waved to him to show that I was leaving now. But Marluxia would have none of that without figuring out who this guy was. Even though I rarely talked to Marluxia, it was a well known fact that people were not my cup of tea, so he naturally wanted to know who this new person was. Unfortunately for me.

"Why, hello there! And who may this be, Zexion?" He gave me a wink making me roll my eyes. "Hi there, my name is Marluxia." He shook Demyx's hand.

"My name's Demyx!" Demyx replied just as happily, and Marluxia turned to me.

"So who is he? Did you finally get a social life perhaps?" I pushed Marluxia back by putting my hand on his face and went past him.

"I have no time for this…" I muttered. "Come on, Demyx."

"Coming, Zexy!" I wanted to hide away when I heard Marluxia start chuckling and ask Riku and Axel who the new 'mystery man' was. Demyx was instantly next to me, and started to go on a long talk about what food he will want to get at Applebee's. Personally, I don't care too much for food, so I don't care what I get. As long as it's cheap, since when I left the apartment this morning I had close to no pocket change. When we got to Applebee's the hostess took us to our seats where a young girl with the name tag of 'Olette' greeted us. It was absolutely horrible to sit in a restaurant with all these people and all this food; too many smells make it hard to focus on just one. And the one I wanted to focus on was Demyx's.

"I'll have…the kiwi lemonade, please!" Demyx continued to have the smile plastered on his face as I raised an eyebrow at him. There's no need to say please or thank you; it's their job.

"And for you sir?" Olette asked me.

"Just water." I answered dully and flipped the menu open. She nodded and scurried over to the back of the restaurant which happened to be in plain view for me. I watched as she caught another girl's attention, one with short brown hair that flipped up in sections of three and they started to chatt animatedly.

"Why do you only want water?" Demyx asked and I just shrugged.

"It's free, and I don't have that much money on me." I replied simply and continued to look at the menu. That salad looks pretty cheap…

"Well, I could always pay for you today, and then you can just pay be back or buy me something some other day." Demyx suggested and I shook my head.

"No, that's fine." Demyx scrunched up his face in concentration and stared at the menu. Olette came scurrying back, and after suppressing a giggle she smiled at us.

"Are we ready to order?" She smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Demyx grinned and looked back at his menu. "Okay, I want, the Sampler Platter, Buffalo Wings, and Mozzarella sticks. That's for appetizers, got that? Okay, and I want the baby back ribs, please!" Demyx folded the menu and handed it to her. I stared at Demyx for a second, not believing that he ordered all that food and then I order just my regular salad. Olette nodded, took our menus, and took off.

"Why'd you order so much food? Are you that hungry?" I asked and Demyx grinned at me.

"Well, if I order it, then I have to pay for it. But that doesn't mean I'm the only one allowed to eat it." I blinked at him and then shook my head no.

"No, it's your money, and you ordered it. I can't eat what you will pay for, especially since it's not mine." I said, suddenly not being able to form sentences in my head correctly. I looked back at the table to try and clear my head; maybe it's his scent that's fogging my thoughts? He does smell extra nice today… or am I just imagining that?

"No no, Zexy. I want you to eat something more than a tiny salad. That's no good for you if you just eat some gross lettuce." His voice took on a more commanding tone, as if daring me to say that I don't want to eat it.

"What if I'm not that hungry, hm?" I asked slyly and smirked at him.

"That's a lie, and you know I know it. And if you don't take it by choice, I'll force it into your mouth one way or another." I stared at him, wondering what exactly he would do if I didn't eat. But then Olette came out with two appetizers, and the girl she was talking too, he name tag read Selphie, was holding the other one. They put them down on the table, looked at both of us, then looked at each other, giggled, and quickly walked away. Oh great, now even these random girls I don't even know think that we're… dating. Ew- I mean that's not right, they don't understand. I did not say ew. It's the curse of hanging out with Riku and Axel I tell you!

"Take one," Demyx swept his hands across the appetizers as if he were showcasing them. I hesitated, and then reached out and took a mozzarella stick. I took a bite of it and swallowed, watching as Demyx ate everything within one to two bites. Scoffing down another boneless buffalo wing, he took a sip of his kiwi lemonade and then stared at me.

"Taking one bite isn't going to satisfy me." He said and I took another bite of my food. And then finished it off. "There, not so bad was it? Try the wings, they are really tasty!" I reached out and took a wing, and popped it into my mouth. I took another one, and started to wonder why I was complying with Demyx's wishes. I guess I was hungry after all. Olette and Selphie soon returned, all giggles, and after setting down our entrees, took the appetizer plates that Demyx had cleaned off. Demyx quickly started to chow down on his ribs and I slowly started on my salad.

Although most of the time I was eating, I soon realized that I was watching Demyx the whole time. Looking back at my plate, I scowled at myself for being so rude. But when I glanced back up I couldn't help but notice the sauce that was stuck to the side of his mouth. After Demyx scrapped the last pieces of meat off another bone, he realized I was looking at him.

"What?" He asked and I was slightly shocked into looking at his whole face and not just his mouth.

"You have some sauce," I pointed to where on my own face, "right there." Demyx grabbed his napkin and tried to wipe it off, except he wiped off the wrong side. "No the other side." He still missed it and I sighed.

"Show me where," Demyx asked and I blinked at him. "Come on! I don't want to walk around with sauce on my face!" He whined at me. Shifting in my seat, I slowly leaned forward and pointed with my finger directly at the spot on his face, my finger inches away from his mouth. "Thanks," he wiped it off and I sat back down, feeling something warm and fuzzy start to grow in my chest. Mold perhaps? I do not believe mold can grow inside someone though… Demyx looked around and then spotted something behind me.

"Oh, Zexy! What time do you have to go back to work?" I turned around and looked at the clock, realizing that it was 5 minutes after I was supposed to be back.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be there now." I turned back around and Olette instantly appeared at our table, even before Demyx had a chance to raise his hand.

"Check, please!" Olette pulled it out and wished us a good day. Demyx pulled out his wallet that had a skull on it and shuffled through his money. Putting the money in with the check, he got up from the table before I had even reached into my pocket. "Oh, no, I'll pay this time. You should save your money if you don't have that much. Buy me ice cream tomorrow or something." He shrugged and looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to get up. Not being able to form a coherent sentence in my mind to tell him that no, I should pay for myself, I stood up and started out of the restaurant. When we finally got back to Bath and Body works, none of them seemed upset that I was back ten minutes late. I, fact, they were doing everything in their power to pretend we weren't there. Oh, how I hate the three of them.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" And before I could answer, he gave me a quick hug. Everything around me seemed to have frozen because not one thought came into my mind. The only thing I knew wasn't frozen was my face, which was only getting warmer and warmer by the second. I didn't even say goodbye when Demyx smiled and ran off to who knows where to do who knows what.

I was suddenly attacked by the sound of lots of clapping and whooping and I turned around to see most of the customers, who were girls, swooning and Marluxia, Riku and Axel, smirking at me. Why did I have a feeling they advertised to the girls here that something like that would happen? They must have because now every single person in the story was compelled to buy everything and anything they had enough money for.

"It appears that I missed something in the day that I was gone." I heard Roxas say from behind me. Before I could answer, Axel appeared with a smirk on his face.

"Zexion has a boyfriend!" He announced and I glared at the both of them and then at everyone else In the store.

"He's **not** my boyfriend. I have no interest in him what so ever." I said sternly, but my comment just seemed to go over the group's heads. Slapping a hand over my face, I rubbed my temples and sighed. I can tell this summer is going to be chock full of stuff like this, and all that happened is Demyx appeared in my life. For no more than three days. This summer is going to be one heck of a ride.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin! For htis chapter at least lol xD I orginally wasn't going to have Marluxia do too much, and then I changed my mind. He's just too awesome to not put in the story. He and his manly flowers of doom.

Well, I would say some more stuff, but I must fly at the moment so, **please review!** If you do, it will make me extremely hapyp and I will throw a Heartless plushie at you. Yay! Heartless plushies I stole from Roxas' stuffed animal collection:gets attacked by Axel who wants me to give them back: No, I must give to my reviewers! xD


	4. Would you lay with me

HUZZASH THE DIVIDER LINE IS BACK IN ACTION. Too bad this chapter doesn't really need them... grrr. Anyways, sorry the update too so long, I've been kind of busy with getting back into the grove os school (still.) So I win't waste time! Onwards! And I re read this like fifty times to check the spelling and gramemr and the spell check hates me and blah blah blah so I blame it all on the spell checker! xD

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is sadly, not mine.

* * *

For once in my life, I am utterly confounded by what is going on inside of me. It is the most illogical answer to why I have been acting the way I have, and why the staff of Bath and Body Works so frequently says this illogical thing.

Is it possible that I like Demyx?

"You are drawn to Demyx as much as Riku is to that mysterious kid that comes in here with that red head girl." Axel told me when I was pondering this, even though I didn't even say it out loud.

"He is not mysterious! I learned his name; it's Sora!" Riku shot at Axel, as he was already quite annoyed that he was losing to Axel in their chess game they were playing.

"Only because you overheard the girl call him that." Axel replied and moved his pawn diagonally to take Riku's knight. "You think you would have had him bedded by now, the way you are able to sweep everyone else off their feet." Axel teased making Riku narrow his eyes.

"He's different. Sora is so oblivious to anything in this store or around him, including me! He's a challenge, I can't think of anything to do since normally I have people trying to grope me left and right." Riku sighed. He stared at the chess board before moving his castle. "Check."

"I guess I am right. You have some difficulty when it comes to trying to get someone you actually like," Axel moved his queen to take the castle. "Check to you."

"I do not like him," Riku hissed under his breath and moved his king out of the way.

"I take Axel's side on this one. You could illuminate a whole building the way you 'brighten up' when he walks in with his friends." I said and saw that Riku had just put his King in a checkmate position. And Axel moved his knight into checkmate and won, for the first time in chess ever.

"Whoo! Winning the game is proof that Zexy and I are right!" Axel grinned and stood up triumphantly.

"I told you, don't call me that." I said with an edge.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Only Demyx can call you that." Axel smirked in my direction and when I opened my mouth to tell him a smart remark, Demyx happened to walk into our deserted store. Demyx had become quite a friend over the past couple of weeks, and frequently came to hang out here on the days where it was obvious we would have no customers because of the sunny weather. Demyx seemed to fit right in with them, and Riku eventually confessed that his name wasn't Jamal. Demyx didn't seem to have a problem with it, and when they got into playful arguments he would call him that, but today seemed different because Demyx had brought along someone. A girl in fact, and it was Larxene. The grasshopper woman from the first day I had seen him, and when I saw her standing next to him, I felt a growl escape from my chest.

No, I can't possibly be jealous of her. I'm not even sure if they are boyfriend and girlfriend. And even if they were, I shouldn't be jealous; it's not something logical to do.

"Hey everyone!" He waved cheerfully and then looked towards where I was standing behind the counter. "I hope its okay that I brought a friend today, Zexy!" Axel and Riku both glanced at me with smirks because I had long stopped trying to correct him. It was useless so I didn't want to bother wasting my breath.

"Yes, I remember her." I said, glancing at the clock to see that in 5 minutes Marluxia should be dancing in soon. Larxene cracked her gum, making me twitch because that sound was so aggravating. She looked at Riku and Axel and then sighed.

"Demyx, I don't have time for these losers can we go get something to eat now?" She blew a bubble and then popped it.

"What did you just say? We haven't introduced ourselves and you start with insults?" Axel narrowed his eyes at her.

"I can tell you're not worth my time." She shrugged and then looked at me. "Well let's get going emo kid, I don't have all day and I don't want to waste most of it having to hang around with you." I brushed her comment off, knowing that she would most likely get annoyed at my actions. And she did, because then her face hardened. I walked out and got up to them just as Axel and Larxene were started to get a bit physical. Demyx pulled her away before she pounced on Axel and Riku was holding the fiery pyro back, saying how if something were to happen to Axel, Roxas would blame it on him.

"Come on Larxene," he laughed nervously, grabbed her hand, and started to pull her away. My eyes narrowed without my knowing as I followed them out. "Ta ta losers!" She said and flipped them off. She was holding his hand. That was what I did. Demyx would grab **my** hand and drag me. Now he was holding that insect's hand?

Calming myself, I took a deep breath and kept following them to Applebee's, the place we have been going to for lunch once a week. Most of the time we would bring a lunch from home or eat at the food court, but then Demyx proposed that we go to Applebee's once a week. Marluxia said it would be fine with him, he didn't mind if I was late because I was doing _something_ with Demyx. He put emphasis on the something.

Maybe I'm overreacting to the whole situation. It's not as if Demyx is mine, for lack of better terms. For all I know, they _could_ be dating and then there wouldn't be any place for me to fit in would there? So I should just calm down, and be glad that Demyx is fine with me tagging along, because maybe he's just too nice to tell me he doesn't want to meet for lunch anymore. Is that possible?

"Yo, emo child, stop thinking about your pathetic problems and sit down." Larxene pointed her fork at me, as if she was going to stab me if I didn't obey. I looked at the table, not even realizing that we had been taken to our seats, and saw that Larxene and Demyx were sitting across from each other. The seat next to Demyx was left open. Is this a sign? Is there hope for me?

Why am I being so damn stupid about Demyx?

I sighed, trying to get the thoughts out of my head and took the seat next to Demyx, since that was where I was standing nearest to. Larxene's gaze flickered from me to Demyx, whose face was currently practically merged with the menu, and then she picked up her menu. Looking down at mine, I already knew what I was getting. I got the same thing, the cheapest thing, every week because I was saving my money for dorming at my college. I had gotten a scholarship, but the dorming fees were excessive so I have to save money. I don't want my foster parents to have to pay for me after all they have done. But I don't like to talk about that aspect of my life, which is why Demyx learned early on that if he were to ask about how my family was I would walk away from him.

"Zexy, I refuse to let you do that this week." Demyx's eyes gazed down at me, as I did sit lower than him.

"Do what?" I asked, even though I knew what he was talking about.

"Eat a salad. That's not nearly enough for you." He said as he gestured with his hands at me. "Isn't he skinny?" Demyx exclaimed to Larxene who merely nodded her head as she was engrossed in the menu sitting on the table.

"I have a high metabolism." I answered.

"So you must be hungrier than that! Look!" He reached down and lifted my shirt up to reveal my stomach.

Oh.My.God.

"You're skinnier than a stick!" Larxene looked up at his exclamation just in time to see him put his hand on my side. "Look, you're not even bigger than my hand, that's not healthy man." The shock finally started to seep out of my system as my face became the hottest it has ever felt. I then hastily pulled my shirt down over Demyx's hand, and then pulled his hand out from under my shirt.

"D-Demyx!" I stuttered as I looked around desperately for something to hide my face, but not be obvious about it. As I glanced around I caught this look on Larxene's face, but could not tell what it was without staring at her for too long.

"What? What did I do? I was just showing you how skinny you are." Demyx said, confusion written all over his face.

"Don't worry, Zexion, your secret's safe with me-" She smirked. "For now." I can only imagine what she is thinking as I picked up the menu. I do not like Demyx, I do not like Demyx, I do not like Demyx, I am not saying this like a silly little schoolgirl, I am logical, I am smart, I do not like silly, obnoxious, oblivious, nice, funny…cute…

Oh my God, I think I actually do like him.

But that's not possible! He's a guy and I'm a guy. He's older than me, he obviously isn't the brightest bulb in the box and so far the things he has done have no logic behind them. He is the most emotion-driven person I have ever met, and I like him? Him of all people? This is impossible, absolutely not possible, I'm just confused by the current situation I'm in, and as soon as I clear my thoughts I will realize that-

"Demyx that is the stupidest 'thinking face' I have ever seen," Larxene's remark broke through my thoughts and I looked over to see Demyx making a face as he stared down at his menu in concentration of what he wanted to chose to eat. It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Wait, did **I** just think that?

"Well, then why did you ask about what I was doing? Leave me alone!" Demyx pouted at her and then turned his attention to me with a goofy grin.

"If you don't want to buy it, then **I'll **buy it for you. I can't let you starve yourself like that because you're saving money. So tell me what you want, I just got paid, I have enough." I stared down at the menu, not wanting him to pay for me. It's wrong to ask someone to pay for something, but what if they are offering?

"I won't take no for an answer." Demyx said, his voice tinge with a bit of seriousness, so I took the hint and started to flip through the menu. The same waitress from last time, Olette came and took our orders, and after glancing at Larxene she hurried off. Larxene started a rant about her before something hit me.

"What is your job?" I asked, realizing I had never asked him that question before.

"Demyx is a wanna be band member who sucks at playing his instruments." Larxene said, taking a long slurp of her milkshake.

"I am not!" Demyx huffed and then turned towards me. "Actually, we're going to be playing tonight, would you like to come?" I shook my head. Loud music in a room full of people is not my idea of fun. Olette came back and put three French onion soups down on the table and then followed Selphie as she walked by. I could swear I hear them saying something about 'kid with blue hair' and 'guy with mullet.' But I chose to ignore it and took in the smell of the soup. Although three of them at the table was quite overpowering, I do like the smell. Although it did not quite smell as nice as Demyx did.

Larxene chowed down on everything like there was no tomorrow, and Demyx was only a bit slower than she was at engulfing all the food on the table. Mostly they argued as Larxene spat insults at Demyx and he tried to retaliate back, so I stayed out of it; leaving me to secretly wish that Larxene would go away so I could eat lunch with Demyx alone. After we were done, we walked our way back to Bath and Body Works, where Larxene said she didn't want to hang around morons all day and left to go terrorize the few people who decided to come to the mall today.

Demyx stayed and had a blast talking with Axel and Riku and having fun as I sat in the back with the toxic fumes, musing over my thoughts. I am no longer able to deny it, for if I did that would be the stupidest thing to do. I am indeed, _infatuated_ by this man who has somehow been able to get me to blush and get flustered and upgrade from an emotional range of a rock, to an emotional range of a sea sponge. But what should I do about it? Better yet, what **can** I do about it?

* * *

okay next chapter things pick up! See, I couldn't jsut have like a line where Zexy is like 'oh I like him.' He's wayyy too smart to just think that up and not spend any time thinknig about it. And what's with Larxene? Well, she's jsut so cool and aggrivating I couldn't leave her out. Anywhos, things do pick up next chapter, and more cutesy fluff! hehe! And the plot yes, the plot Zexy has to think of because he must be smart about what to do about Demyx. Although if I was a writer who didn't care that much, I would just have him make out with him already. xD

So **please review!** OMG I got so many reviews on this, I love you all:throws Zexy plushies at everyone:


	5. And Just Forget The World

Ah, this chapter is shorter than normal, because really it's just setting up for the next one. Sorry, please don't kill me T.T But someone makes a special appearance:)

Disclaimer: Yes, me no own.

* * *

Staring out the store entrance, I couldn't help but glance over at Roxas and Axel. It was once again another beautiful day, making the mall a barren wasteland and giving the two of them ample time to make out in the front of the store with the rare chance that anyone would see. Riku seemed to be sulking at this fact because just the other day Sora had walked in with the red head girl who Riku overheard as being called Kairi. Once again, Riku was unable to catch the brunette's gaze as the brunette hung out in the front of the store with a blonde in army pants and another quite plump boy. Riku helped Kairi with a smile, but I knew that he was wishing that he could think of something, **anything**, to get to that brunette.

Not that I should be talking, because for days after I had figured it out, I have also been quietly sulking in the back of the store. Not that any of them actually noticed because my emotional range hardly went over moody, so Riku and Axel thought nothing of it as I was slowly eating myself away inside. Why? Because of that goofy man Demyx, who is in my mind at every waking moment. Not once has he left my mind and although I was able to function quite normally and collect money from the moronic customers, I was slowly losing my mind to the stupid blonde. His hold on me is remarkable, and every time he comes to eat lunch it pains me to know that he is too dense to realize what he is doing to me.

What's worse, is that the other day, Demyx had called and told me that his family and him were going on vacation for the weekend and he wouldn't be back until Tuesday. The thought of 4 and maybe 5 days without him seemed to diminish my mood, but I did well to keep that emotionless look plastered on my face. Glancing up to see whether or not Riku or the two others would see, (which they didn't because Riku was still sulking and Axel and Roxas were practically eating each other at the moment) I reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle.

It happened to be one of the newer scents, coconut, but it held a slight resemblance to Demyx's scent. Although lacking in all categories, I had taken to smelling it every so often after we had first gotten the shipment it. Although this act has almost reasonably lowered my view of still being sane, I couldn't help myself and took a deep breathe of the aroma. Capping the bottle again, I peeked my head back over the counter top, to see that they were now having a fun conversation between themselves about whether jaguars lived in the jungle or a forest.

Marluxia spun into view, and I had to hastily remind myself that Marluxia did not mean that Demyx was going to appear. He did his daily routine of smelling the different odors and then he focused his attention on me. Oh goody, how lucky I am.

"Isn't your birthday soon?" I nodded and he looked at me, expecting me to say more. But instead I chose to just continue to stare into the blank space in front of me. "When is it?" He finally asked after an annoyed huff.

"July 30th." I stated and he nodded, seemingly taking a mental note of the date. My birthday always amused me; I liked the winter so much better yet I was born in the summer. My birthday was actually getting close to being only a week away.

"Oh my Riku isn't that him?" Marluxia asked, bringing my attention to the small group of guys that were walking towards the store. Indeed, in the center of the group was Sora who seemed to be quite flustered at the moment. The group stopped where they were and the plump kid I had seen before was talking to him with the army pants kid. Another blonde who was standing with a carrot top stood behind them and whispered to Sora every so often. Riku seemed to start getting edgy, and Marluxia looked like he was about ready to explode from excitement. Axel and Roxas were still in their heated debate over where jaguars lived, which was really no surprise.

It seemed as if Sora's friends were just making this event even worse because now Sora was attempting to run away while army boy was holding him back by his hood. One look at Riku would have made me laugh if I was anyone else; he looked as if he were to die if he didn't figure out what they were doing as his eyes stayed on the brunette. Marluxia started to push Axel and Roxas to the back of the store towards me and then winked at me. Oh goody, Marluxia seems to already know what's going to happen. Why couldn't Marluxia be a normal man? Of course, then we wouldn't have our crazed flower caretaker, possibly gay, obsessive, gossiping man we have right now. And from the looks of it, if he wasn't here, Sora wouldn't have approached the store with new determination now that no one else was sitting near Riku. He turned around to look at his friends who all gave him thumbs up before he stepped into the store.

Riku looked back at us, to which I mouthed 'greet the customer.' Riku forced himself to stand and walk towards Sora. Surprisingly, Riku was keeping his cool about this whole thing.

"Hi, uhm Riku." Well that was until that. Riku seemed shocked that Sora knew his name, until Sora pointed blankly at the name tag on his shirt. Excellent, it's a shame I don't have any popcorn.

"Uh hi Sora." It was Sora's turn to now look surprised. Oh wow, Riku seemed to have forgotten the fact that only stalkers know the names of people who have never introduced themselves. "I've heard your name so many times before, it's hard not to know." Riku said flippantly, recovering and making Sora go back to his regular dazed and confused look.

"I uh was wondering if you could-"

"CHILDREN OF DARKNESS." It appears this adorable moment brought to you by Marluxia is now destroyed by our store manager, Xemnas or aka Mansex. Sora stopped mid sentence to look at the man who was dressed in a black rain coat even thought it was clearly bright and sunny outside, with his arms spread out through the store. I could not see Riku's face though, which must have been a cross between shock and anger. Xemnas looked over at Sora and blinked, before grinning a slightly demonic look.

"Oh, carry on, Riku. I am just doing my regular surprise check up on my store and its loyal employees. Indeed…" He swiftly moved towards the back where we were sitting, and one quick glance at Marluxia showed that he was seething. Sora seemed to have excused himself or something because now Riku watched as Sora and his friends ran away from the store full of maniacs.

A hot head pyro, an emo kid, a kid who could be labeled emo but has the emotional range of a sponge, a crazy flower loving man, and a boy who could not carry out a simple conversation with someone who he doesn't want to bed. Add in a man who likes to say Indeed and Darkness at every moment, I can't imagine why they would want to run away so quickly. I'm friendly, honest. This blank look of boredom means absolutely nothing.

"Darkness!" He spread his arms out wide. "Perfect amount of light in this room, hmm, I see. Emotionless looks on my employee's faces, wait wait, Marluxia stop frowning." Marluxia's eye twitched as he brought his lips into a straight line. "Ah perfect! Mmhmm ahhh I see…" He looked around the store. "Indeed…" Spinning back towards us, he stopped right in front of me.

"You seem to be especially emotionless today, Zexion." Is that possible? "Is there something troubling you?"

"His boyfriend left to go on vacation for the weekend." Axel said, making me have a hard time controlling my facial expression.

"He is not my boyfriend. And I could care less if he fell off a cliff." I snorted, but Xemnas's eyes glinted and I knew this wasn't a good sign.

"I have concluded that Zexion is infatuated with this so called boyfriend!" He spread his arms out wide.

"I am not. Is it so wrong that I actually found a friend?"

"What is his name?" Xemnas ignored me completely.

"Demyx. He calls Zexion, Zexy." Marluxia's face brightened again at the prospect of getting Xemnas to side with him about this predicament. From the ways things are going, I doubt I'll have anyone to side with me at the end.

"Indeed… Perhaps you have found your light!" He announced, leaving the rest of us to brush his absurdly weird comment aside. "When will you see him again?"

"He's coming back on Tuesday." I answered.

"Ah! You answered me! That means he is your boyfriend!"

"No it does not. What type of logic is that?" And once again I was ignored as Marluxia and Xemnas ran to the front of the store and started to whisper quickly to each other. Axel and Roxas ran over to see what was going on, and Riku eventually joined after he finished sulking. All five of them together means trouble for me. They came back, Xemnas with a smile that paled in comparison to Marluxia's crazed one.

"Next week on your birthday you may wear whatever you want to work! Actually the whole week you may!" Xemnas proclaimed. "And you won't have to do a lot of work either."

"What's this all about?" I raised an eyebrow, knowing that they couldn't hide anything from me.

"Well since you obviously aren't going to-"

"Quiet, Axel! Or our super secret plan will be ruined!" Roxas elbowed him.

"Let's name it top secret super flowery plan of everlasting emo love!" Marluxia said, raising his fist into the air. They all reminded me of those scenes in anime shows when they characters look midgetized and have even larger eyes. Kind of like the Powerpuff Girls, since everyone must have at least seen a commercial for the show at least once.

"Yeah!" They all shouted and then Xemnas held out his hand.

"But! This cannot be discussed around Zexion! Quickly! To the top secret base!"

"You mean the back room?" I asked.

"Yes! Away!" And they piled into the storage room where if they talked it was muffled so I couldn't hear it. I think they are all seriously disturbed.

* * *

I wanted to add some of the RIku/SOra stuff in there, there has to be side plots pfft. (gets beaten) WHY? T.T

Ahhh! I had to put Xemy in there, he's just so funny! I love him to bits! Hmmm I wonder what they are planning for our dear friend Zexion? And Yes, I think Demyx would smell like coconut, so beat me. (readers aim rocks) I mean uh, pretend it was some otehr scent that you think Demyx would smell like! Eheheh... heh... (runs away)

Anyway, **please review.** All you reviewers out there make me sooo happy! I just want to hug you all to bits! Hehe! (throws Marluxia plushies at you.) You'll all eentually gonna get them all from me...

GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL, ORGANIZATION 13! xD


	6. I Don't Quite Know

IM SORRY. (begs readers for forgiveness) I've ahd a lot of stuff on my mind altely and a lot of projects to do for school so I'm sorry it took so long, ansd hten my beta took a while too... And if any of youa re reading Echo, it will be out next week because my beta was done reading it and then she scrwed up sending it back to me so now she has to reread the chapter. But you guys don't have to worry, in a fit of writing frenzy, the next chapter of this is practically done, so the most waiting you'll ahve to do is a week.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.

Warning: Inspiration from MTV's Made, obviously pointless chapter only for my utter amusement, Zexion being a total idiot about things and etc. etc.

* * *

Birthdays are supposed to be nice, relaxing days for me. I sit at home, read, solve puzzles, do a bunch of other interesting things that other people think are stupid. But not this birthday.

I got sick.

How? I do not know. I do not get sick. Seriously, I haven't gotten the flu since I was 6 and now I have gotten sick, in the middle of summer to boot. So I sat at my breakfast table, reading the note my foster mother sent to me. It was a nice enough birthday card, besides the fact that she also apologized for not being here when she knows I hate when she is sorry for being away at her and father's work. They've done so much for me and they feel sorry when they are pursuing their dreams. But I would buy a thank you card anyway and send it off. As I resisted the urge to wipe my nose on the back of my arm, I shuffled over to the freezer to get the ice pack that I had put in earlier. Suddenly the phone rang, and groaning at the thought of having relatives calling me at the moment, I shuffled back to the other side of the room to pick it up.

"Zexion?"

"Yes, Xemnas?" I said, not even waiting for him to say who it was.

"Where are you? Marluxia and I have been waiting with the others for you to show up!"

I sniffed and looked at the clock. "I wouldn't have to be there for another hour. And I'm not coming today."

"What?" His voice rose in panic. "Darkness! Why not?"

"I have a summer cold or something." I answered and hear some mumbling on the other side and a bunch of other voices joined in.

"If you are unable to drive, Riku says he will drive you."

"No, I do not believe I am well enough to fulfill my work requirements for the day." I answered, hoping the string of larger words would confuse Xemnas into leaving me alone. There was a period of silence on the other side, and just as I was sure I had won, he answered.

"You are coming into work today, Zexion. As your employer, I am demanding that you come in." He said sternly. Running a hand through my hair as I realized that he wasn't going to let me get away, I silently agreed and he said that Riku would come within 5 minutes.

When I answered the door for Riku he blinked twice and then raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't seen you wear that since freshman year." Looking down, I realized that my choice of clothing was not the type that someone who works at Bath and Body Works should be wearing. It was a pair of my old black jeans that had several chains on it, and a form fitting black long sleeve shirt. I had a fever but I was freezing. Shrugging, I answered truthfully that I was not paying attention to what I had been picking out of my closet. I walked out of my house and locked it; wearing something like this would definitely get under Xemnas' skin he and he rightfully deserves it.

Riku had come to pick me up in his lovely silver Volvo instead of one of his many motorcycles, probably because the last time I rode on it with him I almost fell off because I refused to put my hands on his shoulders to help me from being thrown off. We drove in silence, the only thing I could hear on the radio was some absurd song that a female was singing about buttons and other inappropriate things.

When we got to the parking lot, I spotted Sora sitting on one of the chains that separated the rows of cars. Now I can only guess at what he is doing here, 45 minutes before the mall actually opens. Getting out of the car and turning around to see Riku perk up when he saw Sora get up, I had the feeling that it was best to leave the two alone. Especially since Riku and Sora hadn't seen each other since a few days ago when Xemnas interrupted them with his ranting.

Walking through the mall, I twitched my nose as I got closer and closer to work. The cold made it almost impossible to tell things by scent now, but I could barely make out the most important one.

"Zexy!" I was instantly glomped by the overgrown kid and confetti was thrown in the air and people blew those annoying toys and I saw a big banner that said Happy Birthday. Oh, so this is the big flowery plan?

Once released from Demyx's hold, although I didn't really mind, everyone came over to say happy birthday and start to shove presents in my face. After having to push past them to a chair in the back, I sat down and took the big silver covered box.

"That's from Riku...where is he anyway?" Roxas asked. Ignoring his question in case he decided to go spy on them, I ripped the paper off with some difficulty to reveal a box that had the words. Nintendo DS written on it.

"It's a game system if you didn't know." Axel said sarcastically, while I wondered what could have compelled Riku to buy me such a useless thing, I was answered when Axel and Roxas' presents were two games that were supposed to be challenging for you mind. I will have to see just how challenging they are; at least one of them lets you play Sudoku.

Marluxia's present was, as usual, bright and pink and flowery. They were rather nice flowers, mostly because my nose wasn't attacked my their hideous smell instantly (which could be in part to me being sick). Xemnas got me nothing, although I hadn't expected him to get me anything. I believe he thinks that what he just did is a suitable present, although I would much rather be drinking some hot apple cider at the moment and beating my rubix cube again than being here.

"Here's my present!" Scratch that, I would love to be doing those things at home with Demyx sitting next to me the whole while. Taking the box that was wrapped in paper with musical notes on it, I took great care in opening it, not really wanting to tear the wrapping paper.

"We only have another 15 minutes Zexion, let's go!" Axel prodding as he referred to the fact that the mall would be opening soon. Sighing I took the rest of the paper off and my eyes widened in surprise at the present.

It was Nightmare Before Christmas's Jack Skellington riding in his sleigh inside a snow globe. I could hardly believe he had gotten this, it looked expensive and I had never mentioned the fact that Nightmare Before Christmas was my favorite movie.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I asked them for clues." He pointed at Axel and Roxas, and I'm sure Riku was part of it too. "They all said the same thing. Turn it upside down, it also plays music." Indeed it did, and it was beautiful. Of course, I was pleasantly surprised that my friend of a month had actually gotten me something, and I felt my heart swell inside my chest.

"Thanks…" I mumbled sheepishly, and put it back in it's box.

"Indeed!" Xemnas spread his arms out wide. "Now it's time to clean up before our potential customers rampage into the facility!" Most of us looked at him in surprise at his vocabulary use, but shrugged it off and cleaned up the mess with time to spare. I took my position in front of the cash register and sat down in the chair I had taken from the back room. I was content at the fact that this was all that they had been planning; that was until Demyx appeared in front of me with a smile.

"Want me to stay until it's time for your surprise?" He asked, as if I knew there was something else going on.

"Surprise?"

"Oh uhm, you didn't hear that." He laughed nervously and Marluxia sprinted towards us.

"Oh you two, I'll take care of the cash register. You two just hang out here for a while." He winked at me, making me roll my eyes. I was grateful though that I didn't have to interact with the customers directly today, I definitely wasn't feeling up to it. Sliding off the chair, I walked around front and sat in front of the back room door. I'm not sure how all of them fit in there last time, but I couldn't stand how tight it was. Demyx sat down next to me with a grin, but I was too tired to react; although I did take a mental snapshot of it to store away.

"Zexy, is there something wrong?" He cocked his head to the side, one more mental image for me to remember.

"No, I'm fine." I lied, since I always seem to be able to do that surprisingly well. As I watched Riku walk back into the store looking quiet pleased with himself, I felt something warm on my forehead.

"Hmmm…" Looking back at Demyx, he took my hand and frowned. "You're really hot." Although no matter how many times I told myself that there was no way that Demyx could possibly like me, I couldn't help but think that sentence had two meanings. Looking down at my feet, I shrugged.

"I don't feel hot. I feel cold." I informed him, as he removed his hand from mine. I told myself that it was foolish to be upset at that, but I couldn't help but want him to keep his hand where it was. There was a period of silence and Demyx shifted his position multiple times as I slowly started to doze off, seeing everyone through half open eye lids. Demyx cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, and I started to not really care that I was staring directly at him. Great way to be discreet.

"You look good today." Looking away from him, I finally felt heat in my face as I frantically racked my mind for a response. I didn't have one, and I just pushed some of my hair behind my ear. "I meant like, the clothes… look nice on you. I never saw you wear something like that."

This was the type of situation I had been trying to figure out for days. There was no reason why my throat should go dry and my mind go blank because he complimented me. But it happened, and it impaired my ability to reason or anything else for that matter.

"Thanks." I managed to stutter out as I glanced quickly at him to see what he was wearing.

It was an Armor for Sleep band tee and simple black baggy shorts. He had black converse, and I could vaguely see that on the heels was the Batman sign. Barely smirking, I went back to my half asleep state for a while longer as the silence grew comfortable between us. I hazily realized that Roxas had gone missing with Axel, but it didn't concern me as I went back to my 'people watching' that turned back into staring indiscreetly at Demyx. He was knocking his conserve shoes together, probably in tune with some song he knew. He stretched them out and flexed his toes to the ceiling before relaxing again and glancing over at me.

"Are you tired?" I heard him ask and I nodded my head slowly, wishing I had a pillow or something to lean on. Demyx was out of the question. Showing any more signs that I like him could indefinitely ruin our relationship. If the only thing I can get out of him is friendship, that's good enough for me. At least I'll get to see him.

Then I felt two arms snake their way around my waist and I was lifted into the air and then almost as quickly, set back down. The arms did not remove themselves, and only then did I realize where exactly I was currently sitting.

"Demyx?" I turned my head halfway around to see if I could get a look at his face.

"If you're tired, you can sleep on me, I don't mind." I felt him shrug and his arms wrapped a bit tighter around me as he brought me closer to his chest. "My sister sleeps on me all the time." He added, his voice in a strange tone I couldn't quite figure out in my state of mind. I was sitting right between Demyx's legs. And he didn't care. He **put **me there. I thought my heart was going to explode as Demyx went back to knocking his shoes together at the toes as if this was a perfectly normal thing.

But then I figured this was the perfect opportunity. I could be like this without him questioning me. I would have smiled if I wasn't already started to drift off to sleep. This is absolutely perfect chance for me to be so close, yet not have him think I wanted to be like this. I leaned my head back against his surprisingly firm and muscular chest and closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat. His arms stopped me from slipping down and I was almost out when I heard Marluxia start to giggle and I heard some giggling girls from the front of the store. Oh, and I'm helping business at the same time; I better get a raise.

"It's a good thing you're so small." He chuckled before he started to hum. Before I completely passed out, I secretly wished that if this was to happen every time, I wanted to get sick more often.

* * *

"Sam no!" I woke up the shrill scream of Marluxia and then rumbling of something next to my head. I realized that the rumbling was Demyx's stomach, and although I was awake, I did not open my eyes. I was way too happy to let waking up ruin my mood. Although I was still cold, I liked the warmth of Demyx's body against mine. 

"Why didn't he come back?" I heard Marluxia frantically ask someone. When I heard an "I don't know" from Riku, Marluxia continued on his rant about how some guy named Sam should have gotten back with this girl. I heard a television set, which greatly confused me, so much that I had to open my eyes. It appears as if one of them raided the mall for a portable t.v. Besides that, my vision was obscured by a multitude of girls.

"Aw, he's awake!" I heard one of them say and a bunch of giggles commenced, followed by mass consumer buying.

"I don't get it." Demyx's hand had remained around my waist, making me believe that being sick was now a gift from God for my birthday. Well, maybe just from the wind, and staying up late and things of that sort but that's not the point.

"What?" I mumbled into his chest and after realizing that my hand had somehow made it's way to being placed on Demyx's chest, I quickly removed it.

"Nothing." He shook his head his stomach rumbled again. I looked towards the clock in the shop to see that it was now 3 o'clock, way past lunch time for Demyx.

"Let's get something to eat." I said, and before I could remove myself, Demyx picked me up at the same time he got up and placed me back on the ground. Grabbing my hand, he led me out of the store, much to the delight of Marluxia who I had suspicions of having a camera on hand because I heard a click and there was a flash of light.

As we started to the food court, curiosity got the better of me. Why was Demyx acting like this to begin with? He had always held my hand before and hugged me, but today was very different. That action before was something I didn't even dream he would do, so could it be possible…? No, I don't think so. Isn't he with that grasshopper? Although grasshopper didn't seem upset by the fact that I liked him so what is happening here?

And what was this surprise I was supposed to be getting?

Demyx pointed at Subways with his free hand and I nodded. He refused to let me not eat anything and then reluctantly let me pay for myself. After he had scoffed down both his sandwiches, and the half of mine I had sneaked next to half of his other sandwiches, we headed back to the store. I started to feel tired again, and was about to tell Demyx that I wanted to go home, when I saw grasshopper peeping out from the side of Bath and Body works. What was she doing here? I raised an eyebrow and she pulled her head back into the store.

When we entered I got a balloon thrown into my eye and lots of screaming and yelling.

"Birthday boy finally gets his own vehicle!" I blinked as Xemnas spread his arms out wide. A car, in here?

"It's outside moron." Larxene threw something shiny at me. I dropped it, only for Demyx to catch it with his free hand. At this point I realized that Demyx had captured my hand again. He handed them to me and I saw that they belonged to an Eclipse. I looked at Larxene in surprise and then she got very close to me to whisper in my ear.

"My brother doesn't have a car, and since you will be spending a lot of time with him, I thought maybe you would like one." She pulled away and winked at me. "I got my connections." I did not want to know, nor care where her connections were. I was currently about to explode from being overly happy at the fact that Larxene is Demyx's sister. Larxene is not an enemy and she appears to like the idea of me possibly getting with him, which explains the car. I do, of course, have a license. I just never get to use it.

"Thank you." I said and she shot me a look.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all the nice things I can do for the rest of the year idiot. So don't get any ideas. Anyway I got better things to do right now then to celebrate with the rest of the retard unit." She shot a look at Axel who had to be restrained my Roxas as she left the shop.

"Darkness!" Xemnas shouted and then looked at me. Then at Demyx and then back at me. "You can get the rest of the day off." His eyes twinkled, meaning that whatever his mission was, it was complete. I didn't bother asking why as I quickly said goodbye, got my things, and started towards the parking lot, eager to find where this car was. I didn't have to worry though, Demyx was there to lead the way. He stopped at the car and didn't move.

'Well, thanks for the stuff." I said politely and opened the car to put the stuff in. Or rather let Demyx put most of the stuff in since he was carrying it. Demyx nodded and closed the door after he was done. We stood there in silence and I was wondering what I should do. I pulled my hand out of his, but he kept the same face as he grinned at me.

"Yeah, well, see you tomorrow I guess." He shrugged and backed away from the car. Feeling like I should do something, I tried to think of something but I couldn't. So I allowed myself to smile for him. I got in the car, and finding that it was similar to the one my mother has, I was able to pull out with ease. Demyx waved goodbye as I drove away.

When I got home, the first thing I did was put the present from Demyx on the stand next to my bed and smile at it. Although now I was quite intrigued by playing the video games they had gotten me, I was constantly distracted by the thoughts of the day and Demyx.

Is he that oblivious to the fact that I eagerly take his hand when he reaches for mine if I notice? Does he know? What is he up to?

* * *

SERIOUSLY. In that Made episode me and my good friend Bobthebuilder (she writes when Hands Collide) we were watching it like "omg, Sam has to come back." And he never did and we wanted to strange the girls parents for having them break up in hte first place. So yeah, that's where that came from.

My beta was angry at Zexy for being so oblivious. I think he would kind of act that way because he's not going to do anything about it, he's kind of neutral in the whole thing since I do see him not trying to do anythig about the situation. Yeah so until Demyx full right on out says that he likes him, I don't think Zexy would ever like, assume things like that. Ho ho ho, (gets stabbed by readers.) FORGIVE ME I KNOW YOU ALL MUST HATE ME NOW. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BETTER. (beaches... hehe...)

Whoops, anyway, its time for reviews! **Please review**, and tell me stuff, lovely things... and I need to respond to some PMs... and reviews from people for my other story... but reviews from you guys make me so **happy**! And today I'm going to be doing all my work so then I'l lbe able to write more so yay!

On a side note, OMG NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS IN 3D?!?!?! Yeah, that's where Zexy's present came from since that movie is the best and I thought it would be cute for Zexy to have that as a favorite movie. **:D**


	7. How to Say

I have an author experience to share with you readers! (aka an look into what I do when not writing for fanfic) Today during this running test we had to do, this extremely attractive (REALLY HOT) guy I like took off his shirt and I was like omggg eye candy! xD

Disclaimer: This is based on true events. Some names may have changed to protect the innocent. (I'm joking ya know, I don't own.)

Oh yeah, adn this chapter is well just... I wrote it mainly for myself... I can not longer stop the Zemyx fangirl inside of me so now a lot more interaction between them wil lbe gonig on (evil grin).

* * *

My birthday happened to land on a Friday, so the next day was Saturday. Perfect day for my, I can't believe I'm going to actually name it, ultra super secret breakfast meal.

Also known as a lot of smores.

As I sat finishing my 10th Sudoku puzzle while waiting patiently for the smores I had put in the toaster oven to be the perfect level of crispy yet chewy, the phone rang. Reluctantly, I pulled myself out of my chair and shuffled my way towards the phone.

"Hello," I said dully, expecting it to be someone like my mother or maybe even Axel.

"Hey, Zexy!" I almost dropped the phone as I heard his voice and suddenly felt very hot. I knew it was stupid to feel strange that I was talking to Demyx in just my blue cotton pajama bottoms without a shirt, but I still felt quiet awkward.

"Oh, hello Demyx." I answered, concealing the surprise in my voice as I made my way over to the toaster oven to turn it off.

"Hey, hey, are you doing anything today?" He asked obviously not trying to conceal his excitement about the new day.

"No." I opened the door to the toaster oven and pulled out the tray with the smores on it with a fork to let them cool just a little.

"Want to hang out at the beach?" I shifted my weight to my other foot and scratched the back of my head. To the beach? When was the last time I had gone to the beach? Maybe when I was eight, right before my mother got her big break in her business that makes her now unable to spend time at home. "Come on, it'll be fun! I asked Larxene and Luxord and your friends if they wanted to come too! And then I have a show tomorrow, want to come to that too?" I stared at my smores as they no longer showed any signs of heat coming off of them.

"All right. But I have nothing to wear to the beach." I said, trying to see if that would be a sufficient excuse to avoid spending time with other people. And the possible problems that could come along with seeing Demyx in his swim suit.

"Don't worry! Let's go get you one now! We don't have to meet everyone else until one." I glanced at the clock and saw that the mall was open already.

"All right.-"

"All right! I'll come get you okay? Where do you live?" After telling him where I lived, he hung up the phone and then I frantically started to search for something suitable to wear. He had liked what I was wearing yesterday, and I certainly felt better today to notice his compliments today. So what should I wear? Where's my wallet?

I was absolutely glad that I was alone in my house so I could release all my pent up anxious energy without people seeing. I found my old treasure trove of gothic like clothing and pulled on a tight fitting long sleeve black shirt and threw on a black T-shirt hoodie that had an image on the front that had the spine and some ribs along with a heart on the side of it. Then I pulled on a pair of black shorts that had studs on the pockets and belt loops. Blinking at them, I hadn't realized how large I used to buy my shorts as if I were to be walking above someone they would be able to see my boxers. This is fine since I don't plan on going upstairs in the mall. I found a pair of checkered Vans and slipped them onto my feet. Hurrying to the bathroom, I stared at my hair and after many failed attempts to comb it any way I wanted it, I just shook out my head and hoped that my hair would look okay.

First thing I thought when I sat down, putting my house keys, wallet, and cell phone all in one large pocket, was why I was getting so worked up on spending the day with Demyx. I had spent the day with him at the mall plenty of times, but this was somehow different; I wouldn't be where I was used to. I would be in a totally new environment with Demyx, and I didn't want to screw this up. Especially since he said he was inviting some of his own friends. I didn't want to look that much of a loser in front of them, which would embarrass Demyx greatly. Would he still want to be my friend if one of his friends told him that I was a moron or something like that? Would they judge me, and tell Demyx to stay away from the freaky emo kid, and Demyx, knowing them longer than me, would leave me alone to stay with his cooler friends?

As I stood, thinking twice about my choice of clothing, the doorbell rang. I composed myself so I wouldn't open the door a nervous wreck, walked towards the door, and opened it.

"Hey, Zexy!" Demyx said with a lopsided grin. "Ready to go?" I nodded, keeping my cool, and turned and locked my house. As soon as I had put my key back in my pocket, Demyx grabbed my hand and dragged me to his car. This happened to be a very expensive Spyder. Trying not to gape at the fact that he would have such a car, Demyx rounded the other side and laughed.

"Surprised? My family has quite a lot of money to allow me to spend money on such silly things as this." He opened his door and slid in, and I followed his example. The ride there was filled with Demyx drumming on the steering wheel in tune to various music channels we listened to. When we got there he instantly dragged me over to Pac Sun. I instinctively touched my wallet; knowing full well that whatever was in this store I could not afford at the moment.

Looking at Demyx hesitantly, he ignored it and continued to drag me into the store. After he looked through rack after rack of swim trunks and gear, he seemed to be giving up hope of finding one I wouldn't shake my head at. I wandered a bit away from him to a rack he hadn't yet ransacked, and skimmed through them. I pulled out a simple black one and when he looked up to find me, he shook his head at it.

"You're not going to get something that simple!" He demanded, and after searching through many other stores we eventually found something. It was almost like my previously simple black one, except at the bottom were medium sized skulls that circled the legs. Although I could see something flash across his face when he saw the skulls, he eagerly pushed me towards the fitting room.

I had quickly changed, very quickly, so that before I let Demyx see it (he said he had to make sure it looked good before it was bought) I could look at myself in the mirror of the dressing room. I was pale and small, almost no well toned muscles on any inch of my body. Tying the drawstring of the shorts tighter because I felt them start to slid off a bit, I took a deep breath. Remember Zexion, look like you don't care.

"You look awesome!" Demyx exclaimed and smiled brightly at me. I kept my focus and figured that if I didn't look directly at his face, I wouldn't turn red. He circled me and then nodded his head in approval and then ushered me back into the dressing room. I was pretty thankful for that because I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold in the blush.

I actually had just enough money to pay for the suit; but I didn't tell Demyx that. He would most likely have refused to let me buy it myself. The clock read twelve and after Demyx bought a lot of chicken fry combos from Burger King, we were on our way to the beach.

I sat uncomfortably in the car, unable to sort out what I was thinking into coherent sentences. I suddenly noticed that the drumming on the steering wheel had stopped and we were at the beach, but Demyx wasn't getting out. He looked at me curiously.

"Is there something wrong, Zexy?" He tilted his head to the side, another snapshot to store in my memory. I shook my head no and after keeping his eyes on mine for another second he turned away and got out.

I should have known Demyx's swim trunks should have had something to do with music but I was still surprised to learn that he got them specially made. It was a dark blue color and in a slightly lighter color were musical notes. If you were to just glance at him, it would look like swirls of blue, which gave it a nice effect.

The only problem with this was that I paled in comparison to Demyx. The goofy, clumsy kid had in fact, some muscles, but they did not distort his figure in a way that would affect his looks. They just made him look a whole lot better. Then take a look at me, who is by far, much shorter, paler, and definitely no where near as strong as him. As we made our way to the designated location on the beach I stared at my feet; embarrassed by how pathetic I must look.

"Demyx!" I looked up to see his sister in a yellow bikini top and black board shorts that had yellow stripes on the sides. Standing next to her was a considerably older looking man, but he did not seem to be of any worry because he was busy looking at the cards Larxene was holding up. She didn't notice.

"Hey, Larxene!" He hurried forward to give her a big hug, one that she accepted reluctantly and then grinned at the older man. "Come on Zexy!" He waved me over and I scurried towards them. "This is my older brother Luxord. Luxord, this is Zexion." I had to prevent myself from letting out a sigh my name floated across his lips. The way he said it made it sound angelic.

"Nice to meet you." I shook his out stretched hand.

"Same to you. But if you will excuse us, Larxene and I have a game to finish." He smirked and not soon afterwards Larxene was accusing him of cheating in Go Fish. I held my tongue, not sure what Luxord would do if I were to tell.

Soon Axel, Roxas, and everyone else arrived, including two of Demyx's friends. Cloud was one of them, who happened to be Sora's brother, had brought the little brunette along, much to Riku's pleasant surprise. Demyx's other friend, Leon, seemed to have claims on Cloud, because as I looked at him, I could sense that he was glaring holes into the side of my head. The last of the friends was a surfer who had a pirate complex and a guy who had his hair up in a weird fashion. Xigbar and Xaldin their names were, and they were apparently related in some weird way. I heard something like mother's aunt's second husband's grandson. I'm not too sure.

Xigbar and Xaldin didn't waste any time and instantly hit the waves, and Axel and Roxas played against Riku and Sora in a volleyball game. Axel had refused to go near the water. Cloud and Leon lied on the beach, looking like they were dead and Larxene and Luxord continued their lethal game of Go Fish. So it was I that Demyx literally dragged to the water. I was unsure of what to do, since I could barely swim and wasn't too keen on battling the waves the way Demyx was. He would plunge into them and just as I thought he wouldn't come back up, he would emerge laughing. But Demyx eventually wouldn't have it with me standing idly by.

"Here, I'll show you." He smiled as he held his hand out to me. Another wave crashed into him, but he was like a brick wall and didn't move an inch as he waited for my response. I inched my way forward and placed my hand into his. He beamed, and tightened his grip on my hand as he pulled me in front of him.

"Okay, just stand your ground at first. You don't want to go diving into them first. That's just asking for the waves to grab you." He said, making it sound like the waves were a living breathing thing. I just nodded, and dug my feet into the sand under the water. The best part of this was the first wave that came in was a giant one that went well over my head since we were pretty far out. Well, here goes nothing.

Bracing myself against it, it rammed into me at full speed. My eyes widened in surprise as I was thrown backwards but hit something behind me. When the water finally subsided I started a coughing fit as two arms wrapped around my waist and straightened me.

"You okay?" I nodded my head in between coughs and at the moment was unconcerned about the fact that my back was against Demyx's bare chest. Another one of those waves were coming. "Hold your nose if you can't hold your breath," he added just before the wave hit. I quickly grabbed a hold of my nose and clamped my mouth shut. It subsided again and I was once again pulled up by Demyx.

"Let's go farther in-"

"No, I can do this." I said sternly. It may be the first stupid thing I've ever done, but I was not going to let some stupid waves make me look like a fool in front of Demyx. Another wave hit, and this time I didn't have to use Demyx as support; I stood up just fine.

"Good, now when there's a really big one, go under. When there is a smaller one, jump." And so this went on for a while and sometimes Xigbar or Xaldin would pass by and wave at us and once Roxas came out towards us and told Axel that he can't swim and if Axel didn't come in now, he would surely drown. Axel had practically leaped the whole length between him and Roxas, nabbed him bridal style and galloped back to land. Axel shook himself like a dog making everyone laugh, except for me. I just did a poor attempt at hiding a grin. Through the sounds of the waves and focusing on trying to stay upright, I had heard Demyx's stomach growl. I waited for a large wave to pass and then I asked him if he was hungry.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to leave you alone out here."

"You won't. I have everyone else here."

"No, I don't want to leave you with the waves." He said, as if they would swallow me up as soon as he left.

"Demyx," I tilted my head back so it was resting on his chest and I could look at his face. "I think I can do this by myself." I raised an eyebrow at him. What did he think I was, five? There was a moment of silence and dodging another wave before I sighed. "I'll come too." I was in fact rather hungry now that I thought about it. Demyx smiled and turned the two of us around, that way if a larger wave were to come it would hit him. As I trudged to the shore, I felt Demyx's hands ghost around my waist, and when we got to the shore he grabbed my hand and led the way to the food.

When we got back, everyone else was sitting by where Larxene and Luxord originally were, all the conversations were jumbled so much, I couldn't understand how they could figure out who they were talking to. Demyx sat down next to me and started to chow down on his food instead of talking with everyone else first. I took a deep breath of the salty air as it was mixed with everyone's and everything's scent. It was unusual for me to like a scent that is made up of a million others, but this was strangely nice. It was late in the day as the sun was getting closer to setting in the distance. Xigbar was currently telling a story about how in his past life he was a great and powerful pirate who plundered the seas and had tons of buried treasure. Although that was a total lie in my opinion, he caught everyone else's attention, carefully spinning the story, leaving everyone wanting more.

As I listened with curiosity about how he was able to control everyone with the story, I caught a glimpse of Demyx finishing his meal finally. He stretched and I took in every movement in his muscles as he reached high above his head and then swung his arms back down. He then stared intently at Xigbar, totally engrossed with the story, making the side of my lip tug upwards. When he was finally done, the group started to scatter in all directions, some for food, some for waves, better places to watch the sun, or just building sand castles. I passingly heard Luxord bet Larxene ten bucks he could make a better sand castle than her. She said not a chance and muttered something about building a moat under her breath. The only ones that didn't move were Demyx and I, which surprised me. I was pretty sure he would want to go do something fun with them.

I looked towards him and he was staring at his feet, his ungelled hair falling unevenly in mismatched places as the salty water started to dry.

"You're like a big teddy bear." I blurted out, instantly covering my mouth as soon as I said it. Demyx whipped his head around to look at me. Did I just say that out loud? Did my body betray me again? Oh what have I done to deserve this embarrassment? My mind went blank with a comeback as it seemed to think that expressing the thought I just had was completely normal and no need for alarm. But I had need for alarm so I did the first illogical thing that appeared in my head.

I tried to run away.

Which I failed miserably because as I tried to stand I tripped over my own feet and fell down. As I tried to get back up something had grabbed my legs and had pulled me towards. I looked behind me to see that Demyx had latched his hands onto my legs to prevent me from escaping, and was pulling me closer and closer with every second. When he finally got me towards him he stopped, but didn't let go.

"You think I'm like a teddy bear?" I refused to look at his face and instead decided to pretend that the sand was oh so very interesting. "Is that what you said?" He persisted and I knew there was no way I could get out of this one.

"Yes…" I mumbled and felt him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling my back up against his side.

"And why do you think that?" I refolded my legs underneath me and grabbed my ankles shyly.

"You're just so nice…" I trailed off, uncertain of how to work my answer.

"Just tell me. You don't have to sound half way intelligent for me to understand what you're saying." He chuckled and I just gripped my ankles tighter.

"You're so nice and every time I see you I want to touch you, to hug you but you're much too big, so you're like a giant teddy bear. You do all the touching for me." I said, wondering if that sounded right or had proper grammar or was logical in some way. I was waiting for him to say something back, something demeaning that could ruin our friendship. I don't think I could stand for that to happen. I wanted to be near him all the time, but I didn't think someone like me…

I heard a low chuckle from him as he tightened his grip around my waist and lifted me up. He placed me in between his legs and held me in a bear hug from behind. I knew there was a blush creeping across my cheeks and I looked down at our feet. His were so large compared to mine.

"Yeah," He grinned into my ear. "I'm a big clumsy bear who likes to hang out with a tiny human." He leaned against my back and put his chin on my shoulder. I leaned back against him and tilted my head back to rest it against his shoulder.

"I hope I don't get eaten." I grinned, surprising even myself.

"Don't worry; I'm not hungry right now." He grinned back at me. "Hey," he moved me forward so I could turn around to face him. "Let's have a sleep over!" He said excitedly.

"A… sleep over?" I tested out the word. Males have sleepovers?

"Yeah, you know when a friend sleeps at a friend's house?" Hmm, I don't believe I ever did that. I think I avoided most of Axel or Riku's 'sleepovers." I guess he could see the look of concentration on my face. "Come on, It'll be fun! And then we can spend the day together tomorrow before my gig." His eyes practically pleaded and I felt as if I said no my heart would be torn to shreds.

"Okay." I answered and his smile got bigger, if that was possible.

"All right! Awesome!" He released his hold on me, much to my displeasure, and stood up, stretching. Holding a hand out to me, I grabbed it and he pulled me up, but without letting go. "Look, we get to see the sun set." He said calmly and I looked towards the ocean. And indeed just as I looked the sun made it's way over the horizon and then it went dark.

Everyone said goodbyes and Larxene and Luxord rode home together as Demyx took me to get my things. I frowned when I saw that I didn't get to eat my smores, but shoved it in my mouth anyway as I hurried to my room to find something to put my clothes in. After finding my old school bag, I carefully picked out clothes for tomorrow. After much staring and thinking, I realized that I didn't have much of a choice for pajamas and grabbed an oversized white T-shirt from 6th grade that still didn't fit me correctly that said "Science makes the world go round!" and my black pajama pants. It was the best I could do. I grabbed other necessities and slowed to a walk out the door so Demyx wouldn't see that I had been rushing to find things.

I locked the door tight, pocketed my key and then got into the car, eager to see what tonight, this 'sleep over', would be like.

* * *

WHO ELSE LIKES TO DO THAT AT THE BEACH? Man, the waves are awesome at the beach but I'm like Zexy, I suck at doing what all my friends do. I got washed away xD

Ahh this chapter made me gigle as I wrote it because my inner fangirl leapt out at me and threatened that if they did not do something cute and fluffy I would be stabbed. Seriously. Anyway, the next chapter is like, already twice as fluffy because I started writing it already. Hehe!

ANyways, I love you all to death and when I am done with my loads of homework I am ignoring at hte moment I will eventually respond to PMs or reviews or anything. I know, I am a sucky author, you all ahve the right to tell me that. But I love you all and I realyl love reading what you write to me. **:D**

So **please review!** Make my day even better since it was already great because of lovely gym and running tests. But reviews make me want to shout for joy. **:D**


	8. How I Feel

Yes I have close to no excuse for not posting this sooner. Except for that I was being lazy and then when I was going to update school decided to attack me with a lot of crap to do. Which sucks because I still have to write the next chapter of Echo. I wrote a rather angsty or whatever kinda one sided Zemyx in game one shot and now I don't want to put it up xD I'm so scared because I've never put up a one shot before and it's kinda not my normal style of writing but whatever. Maybe my beta will 'encourage' me to put it up for you lovely readers.

Disclaimer: Not mine :D

Warning: My God the inner fangirl burst through the seams on this one. I'm sorry or anything if you guys think it was too... fluffy... or something. I couldn't contain myself anymore.

* * *

"-And this is where we will be sleeping tonight!" Demyx finished his long run on sentence as we entered his room. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised at its size; he did in fact live in a house fit to be called a mansion.

"Will I be getting a map?" I asked, knowing full well that even I would not be able to remember where everything was. His room was almost in a totally different wing of the house.

"I don't have one, but I'll show you where you want to go when you need me to." He answered and plopped down in front of a wall of shelves. This would almost be like my dream room if those shelves were full of books instead of countless CDs and a few movies. "Hmm… wanna watch a movie? Nah, not now, maybe later hmmm…" Demyx said more to himself than to me, got up, and sat in a rolling chair as he scanned through another wall that had video games stacked on it.

Not sure what I was to do, I slowly put my bag on the floor and sat down on his bed. I looked over at him to make sure he wasn't looking before I bounced lightly on it. It was a very nice bed. Bouncing quietly, I kept my eyes on Demyx so I could stop when he turned around. But he seemed so into deciding whether he wanted to play one video game or another, I quickly scanned the room.

It was bright, naturally, a nice shade of blue that was almost white could be seen on the wall through the countless band posters. I noticed that his bed was quite large and after briefly wondering why it was so big, I turned my attention back to taking in the details of his room. My eyes zeroed in on the instrument that was situated near a comfortable looking chair and stopped bouncing.

"Is that what you play?" I asked, knowing full well the answer was yes, otherwise why would he have it in his room?

"Oh, yeah, that's my Sitar." Demyx shoved the games back onto the shelf as he turned around in his chair to look between me and the Sitar. "I named him Pokey, ya know after the horse from Gumbi?" I blinked at him, not quite sure what this 'Gumbi' was. "Don't tell me you don't know what Gumbi is." He looked at me in shock.

"No, I have no idea what this 'Gumbi' is."

"You have a wasted childhood." I prevented myself from frowning at this statement, but Demyx must have seen my face alter in some way. "Sorry, I didn't mean it…" I shook my head and walked over to the Sitar. I inspected it and plucked the strings, curious at what the sound it made was. "Want me to play for you?" I nearly jumped, as I turned to find that Demyx had somehow gotten behind me without my knowing.

"That's not really-"

"Oh come on, you got to hear it." He reached around me, making the skin on my arm that came in contact with his arm tingle, and took the Sitar from its stand. He sat down on the chair next to it. "I normally play the guitar for most of the songs, but sometimes I get to play this…" He trailed off, as he plucked at the strings a bit and then stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. I held in a laugh because it made him look utterly adorable as he pulled his tongue back in his mouth in began to play.

I stood there mesmerized by how well he was playing it, the music effortlessly sounding beautiful and it seemed to relax my whole body. Time passed by and he moved between songs almost as if it was one long symphony. When he finally stopped he released a breath I wasn't aware he was holding and smiled at me the most radiant smile I've ever seen from him, not to mention from anyone else.

"Pretty nice isn't it? It always makes me feel even better than before I started playing it, which makes me super happy now." He said between his smile and he got up and placed the Sitar back on its stand. "Zexy?"

"I liked that." Was all I could think of to say.

"I like that you like it." He then grabbed my hand and I glanced down at his hand. "I'm hungry, and I'm not going to let you stay here by yourself." He announced and gently pulled on my hand which was all I needed to follow him down the hallway through a maze to the kitchen.

* * *

We arrived back at his room after a few snacks that were the size of a full course meal and a run in with a rather angry looking Larxene. Demyx quickly avoided her and got out of her path but I was a little too late and was soon barraged with insults and curses galore. When she saw that I was just going to stare back at her, she hissed and pushed me into the wall to get past me. Demyx wrinkled his nose at her but scampered after me when he saw that I was planning on figuring out how to get to his room by myself.

After playing Crystal Chronicles with Demyx dying a lot because he refused to stay inside the protective barrier, Demyx got a phone call from one of his band members. I flipped through his CD collection and after having a fight with the CD player, finally got the HelloGoodbye CD to play. It was a very complex looking machine and it didn't have just one play button, and that is not an excuse I'm making up.

Sitting on his bed, I looked around his room for something that could be mentally challenging; something I doubted I would find. So I decided I would see how many DVDs I could memorize until he gets off the phone. I got up to 32 when Demyx hung up the phone, abruptly ending my game.

"Sorry, but it was important," he said, as if I was waiting for an apology. I didn't answer, hoping that he would understand that I didn't need one. He shuffled his way towards me and stood quietly. "Um, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." I answered blandly, making him shift his weight to his other foot.

"Well, let's watch this one." He reached over me and grabbed a DVD with a title I could make out as "Slither". "It's kinda funny…" He said, waiting for me to voice my opinion. Truthfully, I did not care as long as I was watching it with him. I stood and sat myself down on the edge of his bed facing his very big screen TV. Demyx popped the disc in and turned off the lights for the full movie experience. Excellent, now he won't see me if I happen to glance at him.

It was in fact a rather stupid movie although I think the director may have wanted it to be funny. Demyx apparently thought so but I just pretended to watch the screen when my eyes were really on him. Although I did catch all the parts where the strange little aliens jump into the people's mouths, making me feel slightly nervous about opening my mouth in the darkness. When the movie finally ended Demyx yawned loudly and announced it was the sleep part of a sleepover. I had no quarrels with that, except for the fact that I was sleeping on the floor.

Not that I believed that such a creature could exist, I just did not want to be on the floor. Simple as that. I could not think of any other logical explanation for my sudden fear of opening my mouth. We changed and I lied down on the mattress on the floor as Demyx turned off the light and got into his bed. There was silence until Demyx opened his mouth.

"Are you still awake?" I felt slightly, no, very stupid for not wanting to open my mouth, so I just grunted in response. "Oh, well, are you going to come tomorrow- I mean later today?" I looked at the clock to see that it was indeed the next day already. I wanted to hit myself for feeling so irrational about this movie. It was totally improbable that something like that could happen. But it is not impossible is it? We have not seen all of space yet, and what if there was an alien like that out there? What if there was **something** out there that was just waiting to jump into my mouth as soon as I opened it? The possibilities were endless, making the fact that it was improbable seem unimportant as I ran through the information in my head.

"Zexy?" He said and I heard him sit up in his bed. He could see that my eyes were open obviously, and that I was utterly dumbstruck at my stupidity. Just talk! "Zexion,"-How I love when he says my real name- "are you… afraid that something will jump in your mouth?" I heard a bit of a chuckle in his voice, making me become annoyed. How could he assume something like that? Yes, it was true but didn't he just see the same movie?

"No." I said and then clamped my hand over my mouth. Precautions are not stupid; I'm just making sure that my life is not in any danger, right?

"Are you sure?" He prodded.

"Yes." I covered my mouth again. Then I realized that his eyes must be adjusted to the darkness by now and he can see what I am doing. I mentally hit myself and sat up on my bed, looking at him.

"Zexy, it's just a movie-"

"I know that!" I said before tightly shutting my mouth. I heard him chuckle and I frowned behind my hand. Oh how stupid I am acting, I should just get an award for stupidest person in the world right now.

"Well, it's okay if you're a little afraid-"

"I am not."

"I said **if**. I never said you were." I was silent; surprised that he had been able to trick me like that. Looking down at my lap, my face became hot and I now felt extremely stupid. Just shoot me now and end my misery and on my grave write "Here was the boy who used to be the smartest kid until he got afraid of a movie." Excellent, I can see it now-

"It's um… natural to get scared Zexy. I get scared too." He said, but I still didn't feel better. Being afraid of something like a movie is illogical and foolish. "Zexy, don't feel bad, you're going to make me feel bad…" I froze, knowing full well that making Demyx feel bad was not worth protecting my life. Risking it for Demyx was worth it, and if I do turn into a slightly disturbing zombie I'll know Demyx is happy. Until I eat him, which I hope I wouldn't because then I'd be pretty pissed at the worm and when I died I'd haunt the stupid thing.

"Okay…" I left my mouth hanging, almost as if I was testing to see if something would jump at me. Silence followed until Demyx broke it again.

"If you're scared… you can… I don't know, whatever. Never mind." He scratched the back of his head and lay back down on his bed. I was curious as to what he were to say, but didn't push it, knowing full well he would eventually have to spit it out. Demyx rolled over a couple of times and then sighed and huffed. He sat back up and stared at me with a determined looking face.

"I wanted to tell you that if you were still scared you could sleep in my bed if you wanted to because I know when I get scared I liked to sleep in my parent's bed when I was younger and and- I-" He let out a long breath. "I kinda want… want you to…to sleep… next to me…" Blinking, not believing what I had just heard. Demyx ruffled his hair and huffed, throwing his hands in the air. "Whatever, forget I ever said that, just forget it." He threw himself down on his bed and buried his face in his pillows. Thinking that maybe an internal struggle would ensure, I waited, but nothing happened. There were no two conflicting voices, just one voice that said "Go."

Getting up from my own bed, I shuffled towards his and paused at the edge. I started to hear a second voice in my head but instead of letting it grow I climbed onto his bed, ignoring the sheets that he had kicked to the bottom. I was expecting nothing more besides the sheer joy of actually lying near him until I heard him roll over.

A second ticked by as I believed him to be thinking before an arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. His scent became intoxicating as I took it all in one deep breath and let my chest expand, and my head swam and my chest felt lighter. I reluctantly let the breath go and moved Demyx's arm for a moment so I could roll over and face him. I tried to burry my head into his chest and I happily drowned in the aroma. I would be happy if this is all I could ever get. Heck, this is perhaps the best moment in my entire life.

"Mmm…" I unconsciously voiced my feeling and I felt the chuckle ripple through his nicely formed chest.

"Do I really smell that good?" He said and ruffled my hair.

"You have the most appealing scent out of everyone I've ever met." I let myself say truthfully since it didn't seem like it would harm the current situation.

"I'm glad." He said quietly and stroked my hair. We stayed like that for as long as I can tell until sleep overtook me.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my cell phone ringing. After prying myself free from Demyx, I walked to my bag and took it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zexion. Where are you?" I heard a hint of a snicker at the other end and I raised an eyebrow.

"At Demyx's house." I heard Riku yell my response and in response were screams of joy. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well, we were just making sure that our super plan worked."

"I thought the plan had ended."

"Oh no, we had been plotting for something like this to happen. That's why Xemnas didn't harass you about coming in on Saturday or today." I heard a fumbling of the phone and Riku shouted "Hey!"

"So what did you do? Sleep in the same bed? Anything happen? Juicy information, gosh I need to know!" Marluxia demanded and I was taken aback by how eager he was to learn about what we had done. "Give me-"

"Ignore him, I need to know, who's on top?" I took the phone away from my ear and looked at it. Did Xemnas seriously just ask me that question?

"Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if my ears had deceived me.

"You heard me; as your employer I demand you tell me who's on top. You know you are the highlight of our day's talk so we need some information for this." I blinked and heard a yawn from behind me.

"Zexy?" I turned and saw Demyx and pushed down the urge to kiss him right there. His hair was a total mess, and it made him look extremely cute as he rubbed his eyes and blinked at me. "Who are you talking to?"

"Riku, Marluxia and Xemnas."

"Are the others there too?"

"I would assume so."

"Give me!" I thought Demyx was going to maul me for my cell phone the way he jumped out of his bed so I held it out away from me before he could tackle me for it. Demyx grabbed it out of my hand and grinned. "Hey guys! What? Oh, yeah, it's me Demyx. Yeah, he is at my house, what's the deal?" Demyx paused and his face flushed. "I-I don't think that's a- Excuse me?!" Demyx was tomato red as he rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat. "Can we talk about something else? I wanted to ask Riku something… thanks." There was silence and then Riku must have finally gotten the phone.

"Hey, I wanted to know if you were coming tonight. You are? Great- yeah Sora can come, duh! Axel and Roxas are invited too if they want. Okay then, you know where it is? Okay, bye." Demyx closed my phone and smiled at me. "You're coming too, ya know!" He grinned at me and I finally understood what he was talking about. I knew arguing was not going to change his mind so I stayed silent until he grabbed me off my spot on the floor and started to carry me out of the room.

"W-what are you doing?" I stuttered and squirmed to get away.

"Well, I know that you would not willingly come get breakfast, so I'm going to take you to the kitchen by force." He chuckled and I pouted, happy that Demyx was unable to see my display of emotions. If he ever saw me do that I think I would do something drastic but not die. Saying I would die is impossible.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Demyx peeked around the door frame to see if I was ready. I was glad that about 5 seconds before I had gotten my shirt on so that he would not have to look at my puny little body. Demyx frowned slightly at my choice of clothing which was the black oversized pants with studs and chains on them and a gray long sleeve shirt that had a dark blue T-shirt with guns up the sides and targets all over it.

"Why do you wear stuff like that?" He asked as he entered the room.

"Well, you do wear clothing that is similar to mine," I pointed out, although his clothing was not all black.

"Yeah, but I wear it because it looks cool, you wear it because… I don't know but it's awfully warm outside to wear a long sleeve shirt." He crossed his arms at me.

"I don't like showing my skin." I answer and sat down on his bed to tie my Converse.

"Why? It's so nice." I froze when I realized how close he was sitting next to me as he lifted his hand and put it on my face. I flinched it off, regretting my horrible reaction. Demyx looked down hearted, and then smiled again. "Well, it is nice. It's so soft and clear a lot of people would die to have your skin." He got up from the bed and I wanted to say sorry for what I had done but couldn't think of a reason why I wanted to. Why should I say sorry for a reaction I had no control of?

"Let's get going!" He announced and walked out of the room, making me tie my sneakers in a hurry to catch up with him.

* * *

And seriously, Gumbi was the shit. I had to say that. He was. And I was afraid of that movie Slither for the same reason. And yes, I know that Zexion was being reatarded but hey, even emo emotionless rock people have their moments. My friend did and I thought it was funny as hell but she didn't think so xD

The next cahpter I have it, but the ending makes me unhappy. It's like, I don't know so weird for me. Whatever, I gotta look it over to make sure I am happy with it more than anything else because you readers are the highlight of my day. Hearing how happy you are with the story makes me happy!

So please review and it will make me so happy while I'm doing this retarded science project that I shouldn't even have to do **:D**


	9. Those Three Words

This was absolutely fun to write. When you get up to Demyx singing a certain song, you'll know why. **:D**

Plus it was a little hard to resist putting in the end of this chapter. I was like oh snap, Zexy should so be all wacked out when he's tired. hehe!

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would have made Axel and Roxas make out in the World That Never Was flashbacks. Since that did not happen, let's move on.

* * *

When we had gotten there, a large muscular, and I must admit scary, looking man rose an eyebrow at me as I attempted to enter with Demyx.

"Hey, you can't come in yet." He said and went to stop me but Demyx put a hand on his arm.

"He's with me, Lexaeus." He smiled and the man named called Lexaeus nodded and allowed me to follow Demyx in. We were early so that Demyx showed me around and then lead me backstage. Playing with drumsticks was Xaldin and Xigbar was plucking at his bass guitar. Two other guys I had never seen were sitting next to a keyboard and quarreling about something but I couldn't tell what.

"Hey guys, you remember Zexion right, Xaldin, Xigbar?" Xaldin waved his hand once and Xigbar 'arred' in acknowledgement. Demyx pointed towards the man with bluish silver hair. "That's Saix, and the other one who is unnaturally uhm, unattractive is Vexen. They both do lighting and sound adjustments and all that other stuff for us." Saix and Vexen seemed to be deep in arguments about what seemed to be about scientific inquires. Vexen I must say was unattractive like Demyx said and his hair was absolutely atrocious. "Larxene is part of our own personal security team with Lexaeus and Luxord just comes to take people's money with useless band merchandise." He grinned and picked up a blue guitar with a large dark blue music note on the bottom. "This is my pride and joy, although I have yet to name her."

"Her?"

"Yes, she's a her. Anyways, you wanna hang out in front? We kinda have to work on some secret band things." Demyx announced to me.

"By that he means that he can't have any distractions so he can remember all the lyrics to the songs." Xigbar smirked and Demyx attempted a pathetic glare in his direction. I just nodded and walked back to the main room and sat down near Luxord.

Luxord was very good at selling things; he had a rather good charm and way with words that people just had to buy things. I guessed that he must have learned this in some ways from playing card games all the time. While I was waiting for everyone else to show up, the room started to get packed with mostly girls, but also some other males. As I sat stiffly, letting myself gain my emotion range of a rock pose, I overheard some girls with too strong of a perfume talking about none other than me. How did I know? They were pointing right at me.

"Yeah that's him. He's the one Molly said walked in with Demyx." A redhead 'whispered' to the brunette sitting next to her.

"Really? He's kind of hot but totally not Demyx's type." Her companion replied.

"He looks like he has the emotional range of a log." A blonde put in. Excuse me; it's a rock, thank you very much.

"Yeah, I mean, I bet he's just a friend at most, and what's with his clothes? He's so not Demyx's type. I mean like, Demyx is all like, happy and then you look at him and you see emo kid." The brunette chattered on.

"Totally, like ew. We don't really have to worry." I felt the anger rise in my chest but chose to ignore them since I really shouldn't be listening in anyway. But it seemed like the feeling I had wouldn't go away, and it only grew more as I heard more girls talk about how much they think Demyx was attractive and all the information they knew about him. His birthday, favorite color, how many sodas he can chug, the one color he ever dyed his hair, and countless other facts whizzed by me, making me start to think.

How much did I know about Demyx? I knew close to nothing compared to these girls who all adore him. So can I really like Demyx if I don't know even the most basic facts about him? I shifted in my chair and caught a glimpse of Axel's fiery red hair. Maybe talking to someone about something else will get my mind off of this.

"Hey, Zexion!" Axel waved and pushed his way through a horde of girls eyeing him; that was until Roxas latched onto Axel's arm and glared at every single one of them. I then saw Riku make his way to me from the left and Sora clinging to his arm so the mob wouldn't separate them. When we all met, I couldn't think of anything to say while Axel and Riku explained to me that Marluxia and Xemnas had to watch the store.

"More like watch Made and Super Sweet Sixteen," Axel scoffed and they laughed. Riku seemed to start getting irritated when he suddenly turned around to face some of the girls who were indiscreetly looking at him.

"Ladies, I regret to inform you but I already have someone so please, stop looking at my ass." Riku put one arm around Sora's shoulder and grinned. Sora flushed and many of the girls scowled at him.

"Bitches and Man-Whores!" I turned around to see the only person who would greet someone like that. "Are you all ready to rock?" Larxene shouted and a roar of yells and screams erupted. They actually responded to how she addressed them? "Okay, but first let me direct your attention to my lovely brother in the corner who is selling some merchandise, so go waste some money on it when you're done with the show. Also, no drinking or smoking in here, at least not yet. If you're caught doing something like that then that big muscular oaf in the back-" she pointed at Lexaeus-"will take you outside. You don't want that." She smirked and switched the microphone into the other hand. "All right, now start it up for the Melodious Nocturne!" She threw her hands up in the air and a burst of sound erupted through the room.

At first, I thought I had gone deaf from the extremely loud music and there was a lot of jumping bodies and moving around me that I was slightly puzzled, okay I was totally confused about what was going on. I saw them on the stage but I couldn't quite get used to all these people being so close and all their smells were making me dizzy that I pushed my way to the back where Luxord was standing.

"I told Demyx that he should put some security on your scrawny body." Luxord smirked and I was surprised I was able to hear him over the loud music. I glared at him and turned around to see the swaying mob of bodies. Finding that my height was below average compared to a lot of these people I jumped on the chair that I had previously been standing on to see everyone on the stage.

Demyx was wearing a nicely fitted faded cameo shirt and black shorts that zippered up the sides. His hair was done up so that it was bit spiky and he wore black wrist warmers with something white on it but I couldn't tell what. It wasn't what he had come in, so he must have had it with him backstage. Xaldin and Xigbar were in the same clothes I had first seen them in, Xigbar in an outfit that resembled something a pirate would wear and Xaldin wore plain clothes. They looked quite funny, all of them mixed together with the different styles but when I finally focused on the music it was quite good; Demyx also sang quite well.

"You're smiling." Luxord informed me and I tried to force the smile down but I couldn't; Demyx just looked so happy up on the stage that I couldn't help but feel happy myself. It was so contagious.

At the end, of it all, people started to swarm the table Luxord was at so I quickly maneuvered my way through them towards the stage. It appeared that everyone was leaving except for some older teenagers. Demyx was chatting with Xaldin and Xigbar, laughing the way through their conversations. Xaldin shook his head and Xigbar was nodding in laughter. Demyx was grinning and I could only wonder what they were going to do.

"Come on, I know you want to! Why else would you have that CD in the player the other day?" Demyx nudged Xaldin in the side and Xaldin grunted.

"Come on matey, it's not that bad. It's just a load of fun!" Xigbar excitedly nudged Xaldin too and Xaldin finally sighed.

"Fine, I'll have them put it in." Xaldin gave in and Xigbar started to laugh even harder with Demyx.

"What are they doing?" Axel asked me and I shrugged. Roxas, Riku and Sora were behind me too; we were all a safe distance from the mob scene buying merchandise. Xaldin got up and went backstage and came back shortly afterwards.

"I swear, this is the only time I'm going to let you guys do this…" He shook his head and sat on his drum stool. Xigbar grabbed a microphone and Demyx took his and hand and they tried to compose themselves. They finally settled down after some music had started playing and they took a while to get in sync with what was playing. Demyx nudged Xigbar and he restrained from laughing.

"Take 'em to the bridge!" He said and pointed at Demyx.

"Dirty babeee, you see these shackles baby I'm your slaveee. I'll let you whip me if I misbehaveee…." I was pretty sure my jaw had dropped at this moment as everyone else was laughing hysterically. Some of the pack of consumers had returned to the stage and were taking pictures of them and laughing and swooning over the very…. suggestive dancing Demyx had started to do.

"Let me see what you're twerkin' with!" Xigbar was somehow able to still sound like a surfer with a pirate complex while he was saying this which was funny but I was too dead set on watching Demyx.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Look at those hips," At this point Demyx swiveled his hips around.

"Go ahead, be gone with it." I was absolutely speechless. Seriously, I have no words in my almost unlimited knowledge of vocabulary to express what was happening at that moment. Eventually Demyx burst out laughing and they had to stop but the crowd had reformed and most of the girls had been screaming and taking pictures and videos of their performance. Demyx was still laughing when he tried to talk into the microphone.

"Go back to buying things," he said between laughs. "We were just fooling around!" He grinned and Xaldin shook his head. Larxene suddenly stomped onto the stage.

"Demyx!" She steamed and Demyx smiled nervously. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh come on, we were just having some fun, ya know-" Their argument was blurred by the voices all around me.

"He's so hot; I wonder if he's single?"

"Of course he is, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if one of us asked-"

"No way, I bet he would like me more-" I became aggravated by all of them. I stood still but inside I was churning and growling. I may not know his birthday, I may not know his favorite color, heck I may not even know his last name, but one thing for sure is that I like him a whole lot more than them. I don't like him for his looks; I like him for how he makes me feel. He doesn't judge me and I can do what I want around him, although I've never tried that much to test that out all the way. But he's just so… unexplainable. He's the first person who I haven't been able to explain in words or figure out and he's just so… he makes me ramble like I'm doing now!

I was not going to let them think whatever they were thinking. But what could I do? It's not like I had laid any claims to him. I don't even know if he feels the same about me. Although if I do **that** I can kill two birds with one stone, I can claim him and find out how he feels about me. It's not like this would be the first strangely illogical thing I've done when it concerns Demyx. Taking a deep breath I thought for a while longer. Would this be a good idea? Have I weighed all the factors and possible consequences? No, I haven't, but there is a tiny voice in the back of my head telling me to screw the consequences and for once go with my gut feeling instead of my brain.

Climbing onto the stage Demyx looked at me out of the corner of his eye and then took a double take and cocked his head to the side.

"Zexy? What are you doing up here?" He waved his hand away to Lexaeus and he grabbed Larxene and was able to take her rambling cursing self off the stage.

"Demyx I-" Oh my God I just froze. Standing there, Demyx took a step closer and I could hear a lot of questions like "What is he doing?" and "Who does he think he is?" from the crowd. The logical voice appeared again and started to argue with the other voice about what I was doing.

"Nothing." I turned on my heel and walked right off the stage. What had I just done, I have no idea. But it was not going to make any sense doing something so… irrational in front of so many people. I have nothing to lose; I don't know these people, and I sure have no reputation to uphold. But Demyx, he has a band and well, if I do something that could affect what the fans think, that would be horrible. Such a selfish thing I almost did.

"What was that all about?" I looked up through the hair that was falling in front of my eyes. Pushing myself off the wall I had unconsciously leaned on, I shoved my hands in my pocket.

"Nothing. When are we going home?" I said with a bit too much edge. Demyx flinched, but kept the smile on his face.

"Not having fun are you?" I didn't answer but Demyx shrugged and walked back out on the stage. After a few goodbyes and thank yous, he came back to me.

"They said they could take care of stuff here. I should really take you home." I nodded, and started to feel the drowsiness take over. I don't normally stay up late two nights in a row, and it was starting to take effect on me.

On the drive home I felt sleepy as I looked at the clock that read 12:42. I was curled up in the seat and about to doze off when Demyx gently touched my arm, waking me up. I ungracefully stumbled out of the car and straightened myself. This was no time to lose my composure. Demyx had grabbed my bag out of the trunk and took my things inside and locked the front door. I slumped onto the couch and closed my eyes.

"You can leave when you want; I already locked the front door…" I started to slur my words, but I knew that Demyx, being Demyx, didn't really care. Instead of hearing a goodbye, I felt myself be lifted from the couch and Demyx start to carry me down the hall.

"Demyx?"

"Where's your room?"

"Demyx put me dow-"

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch; I read somewhere that it's back for your neck or something." I contemplated whether telling him again to put me down or if this was a moment I shouldn't pass up.

"Second room on the left." I answered before he continued and I felt him shift my weight so he could open the door. He let me go on the bed and I curled up right away. It was silent but I could still smell his scent so I knew he had not moved from the side of the bed.

"Don't just there. It's kind of creepy." I grumbled. Indeed, I was not used to someone watching me as I attempted to go to sleep. It reminded me of those old horror movies where the stalker would watch his victim- very demented. I heard him shift his weight to the other foot and I sighed. I get cranky when I get very tired, believe it or not, and Demyx was not helping with his stalkerish way at the moment.

"What do you want?" I sat up and suppressed a growl. Don't get cranky, that's not like you. I focused myself and bored a hole through Demyx's head while he was taking forever to answer my question.

"I don't want to leave you alone here…" He rubbed the back of his neck and I fidgeted. Must get to sleep. Must regenerate ability to show the emotional range of rock. Doing the only thing my half asleep mind could think of, I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down onto my bed. It was a pretty small bed, so he fell halfway on me, but I could care less. I need sleep. He scampered off from on top of me and chose to sit next to me.

"Well then go to sleep, what else are you going to do here? Write a soap opera?" What did I say? Demyx laughed and scratched his head before choosing to lie down. Turning over, I hugged him close to me and closed my eyes. Giant Teddy Bears are nice to go to sleep with.

"Goodnight, Giant Teddy Bear." Hmm, really big bears are starting to dance around in my dream now. An especially furry one grins at me and tells me, 'Goodnight, Zexion."

* * *

Yeah that song, I had to put it in there. It was just too funny in my head to leave it out. And I wrote those lines from what I can understand in the song, and the line I think is the funniest is the twerkin' thing because I'm really not sure if that's what they say, but it's a rather funny sounding word. **xD**

Aww, Zexion being all cute at the end! I mean, he did stay up late two nights in a row, later than normal for him anyways, so of coruse you're going to be a bit strange. At least, everyone I know that stays up late for two nights in a row gets all strange. :shrugs: It was just too cute for me to resist. The fangirl inside me is bursting through lol.

Sorry for such a long wait, I already ahve the next chapter written though so I jsut need my beta to read it and wallah!

Please review loves! **:D** (For some reason I've been saying that word lately lol)


	10. Are Said Too Much

Fufufu, this chapter was oh so fun to write. :D But then there was this one part (you'll msot likely be able to figure out which aprt) I was writing and then I was like hmmm... and was thinking a lot and then I wanted to change it about 50 times and then I was like argh! Whatever I hate you story. xD

Disclaimer: Yay for not owning anything! (weeps in corner)

* * *

"They are just so cute!"

"I know, thanks for calling me. I had no idea but my daughter told me everything and now this!"

"I know. I'm so glad I chose this fancy picture camera right now."

I know one voice, my mother, and the other I do not know. Chances are though, the way the conversation is going, I have a feeling it could possibly be Demyx's mother. From the sounds of it too, they are ecstatic about Demyx and I sleeping together. Resisting the urge to yawn, so as to not alert them that one of us was awake, I took the opportunity to bury my head into the firm chest I was facing. I do happen to remember my idiocy last night while I drowsy, but I actually do not regret pulling him onto the bed with me.

"Awww, so cute…" I heard the voice I deemed as Demyx's mother.

"Oh yes, this is a highlight of my life. I was expecting him to be alone, this was going to be a surprise for him, and then I can in here and had to restrain myself from grabbing this unknown boy and beating him for touching my precious little Zexion."

"I am glad you have that power." She laughed.

"Well yes, I found his phone and decided to call the option of home. I knew that Zexion wouldn't let just anyone inside the house like that and then I got your lovely daughter, oh she is so polite."

"Yes, yes I know! Such a lady, I don't understand why my other son says she's a wolf in sheep's wool."

"Really? Well now, I have an idea! Let's talk over a nice cup of tea and hot waffles."

"Waffles? What kind?"

"Chocolate chip cinnamon marshmallow of course!"

"You put marshmallows on your waffles too?!" I heard their voices fade and a hand started to stroke through my hair. Looking up, I saw Demyx smiling at me.

"Faking it too?" I nodded and he chucked lightly. His hair was once again a mess, perhaps even more than normal. I ran my hand through his hair and then left it behind his neck as I rested my head next to his chest again.

This is absolutely perfect. Almost too perfect. How is it possible for me to feel so happy just because I'm with one person? Is there a catch to this that I don't know of?

"It's too early to be thinking hard, Zexy." He whispered in my ear, as he obviously had seen my face twist in thought. I held back a grin although I felt the edge of my lips twitch slightly up. Is the catch of being so happy that I have no control over how my body reacts?

"Mmm…. Those waffles smell so good…" He lifted his head up and sniffed the air. I was used to the smell of the strange concoctions my mother liked to make. "Hey," He lifted his body slightly to look over me. "You got the old school stuff!" He sat up straight, much to my dismay, and looked excitedly towards my Nintendo 64 and Super Nintendo and all those other 'old' systems. I was not a big fan of the newer ones. Actually, I felt like playing some Castlevania right now. But it appears as if our mothers have super hearing when it comes to their children because as soon as he said that in a normal tone of voice they came flying back into the doorway.

"They are awake!" My mother announced and Demyx's mother clapped her hands in glee.

"Would you like some marshmallow waffles too? Or do you prefer the peanut butter ones?"

"Oh my, don't forget the pancakes!"

"Yes! The caramel pancakes with apple!" They both started to screech in glee at the idea of the food and Demyx seemed just as excited. Perhaps he was also used to this kind of food from his mother also.

"Come along boys, Fiona and May made enough for everyone!" My mother exclaimed, using the third person to include herself, Fiona. They giggled and perhaps even cackled as they practically flew back to the kitchen. Demyx looked excitedly over at me before I gave in and got up off the bed. We both walked to the bedroom door and as we walked out the frame I let Demyx take my hand. He then proceeded to almost drag me to the kitchen where our mothers had stacks and stacks of waffles and pancakes.

"Oh and don't forget the smores for my precious little boy." My mom set down a plate of about five giant sized smores in front of me. I think this will be a very good day.

It seems like I've been having a lot of these 'good days' ever since I met Demyx.

Demyx scoffed down the food as our mothers chattered away about how growing boys need to eat, totally forgetting that I am out of high school and Demyx is about two years older than me from what I can gather. They seemed like they were best friends who were having a reunion; they were already completing each others sentences.

"Oh and dear, your boss called-" Oh crap work. "I told him that you were still sleeping and he then proceeded to practically interrogate me. When I told him that a young man by the name of Demyx was sleeping with you, this was before May had come over, he told me that you could have the day off. He then went on a long rant about telling Axel to come in or he would lose his job or something like that." May raised her hand as if my mom had to call on her to speak.

"Didn't he also ask that question?" May giggled.

"Oh yes, he did." My mother giggled in unison with her.

"What question?" Demyx said between mouthfuls.

"Who's on top." My mother burst out laughing and May followed suit. Demyx almost choked on his food and when he finally got it down he turned a bright red. I tried to keep myself from turning any shade of red, but it wasn't working.

"You know, I do think that he would be on top if they were doing something." May pointed at me. Excuse me!?

"Really? Hmm, this could be a great debate. The one on top has to have certain qualities to make him dominant."

"Yes, yes, you are right. So what does your boy have?" I stared at them in disbelief. Did they not know we were sitting right there?

"Well Zexion is rather stubborn on certain things, and he can control others rather well without them noticing."

"I see I see, but has he ever been in any type of relationship? Demyx hasn't though, but social skills are key. And also maybe how tall they are-"

"Could you not talk about it while we are sitting right here?" I asked, still in disbelief. I looked from one to the other and they blinked at me simultaneously.

"Well yes, I think being taller could have something to do with it, but if they are more forward about it, then maybe-" Standing up from the table I walked out and back to my bedroom. They are too alike for **my** liking! Sitting down in front of my Playstation One, one of the newest additions to my game systems. I pulled out the only game I had for it- the reason why I had gotten it. Demyx sat down next to me soon enough and grabbed my hand.

"I need that to play with." I stated and pulled it out of his grasp. Popping "Chrono Cross" into the system I waited for it to boot up. Demyx looked towards his feet and then grinned. He crawled behind me and pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. Finding that this position wouldn't impair my game play, and it was rather comfortable, I leaned my back against his chest and started my game. I had beaten it about five times now, and had everyone's upgrades with them all up to very nice levels. I was at the end of my 6th game and got to the final boss within a few minutes thanks to the super speed option they give you the first time you beat it.

"I never got to the end of this game," Demyx told me as he started to slowly rock us back in forth. "My game hates me, there's always something wrong with it." I smirked, knowing that the chances of him seeing it were slim, and finished off the final boss, causing the last cut scene before the credits rolled to play.

"This is a sad ending…" Demyx declared as the credits started to roll. The ending never affected me before, and I was immune to it now. We sat in silence as Demyx continued to rock us back and forth as the last scene ended and the music started to play.

"I have a game." I could almost feel Demyx grin from behind me.

"What?" He got out from underneath me and then hit me on the shoulder.

"You're it!" He laughed and then ran to the other side of the bed. I rose an eyebrow at him.

"I'm…it?" I asked. What's this?

"You know, Tag, you're it?" He cocked his head to the side, making himself look cuter than normal.

"No, what is it?"

* * *

I was going to tag him if it was the last thing on Earth. We had the house to ourselves since our mothers decided to go on a shopping spree, leaving Demyx to catch me every time. I was 'it' now for about an hour. This was an unfair game and I did not like it one bit. I didn't understand why it was making me smile like crazy though, it was such a simple moronic game that made the faster more powerful kids laugh at the slower kids who were unable to catch them. It was a cruel schoolyard game I deemed it to be, but yet I was having fun. I may be going mad. 

Crouching under the table in the kitchen, I knew he would come in here sometime soon to eat; he did eat almost every half an hour I had concluded. Then I would leap out from under the table, grab him by the ankle and pull him down somehow. Then hit him on the shoulder proclaim that he was it and make my way to the designated hiding place I have picked out. Oh yes, I have planned this all out; no way was he going to get away from me **this time**.

I heard the shuffling of his feet as he stopped at the doorway to the kitchen, looking around to see if I was there. Slowly creeping his way to the refrigerator he stopped mere inches away from where my arm could reach out. Wrinkling my nose in annoyance, I waited for him to move closer. He reckoned the area was clear as he continued on his way to the fridge. Now he's right where I can get him.

I tried to jump out from the hiding place, hitting my head on the table in the process, but I was able to latch myself onto his arm.

"You're it!" I almost cackled as I tried to flee from the kitchen to where I was going to hide. But Demyx had already tagged me again.

"Not anymore!" Curses! Again, I have been foiled by my slowness! Demyx started running down the hall towards my room but I wasn't going to let him get away that easily. I **will** win. Zexion does **not** lose in a simple child's game. So I started to run after him and he stopped before he ran into my bed. Unlucky for us, I was still running and did not realize that he had stopped before I crashed into him, knocking him over and onto the bed. I landed on top of him, put my hands on either side of his head and I suppressed the cackle I was sure was coming.

"I got you now." I announced, quite happy that I had caught him. Although now by the time I get off from on top of him-

From on top of him…

I felt the heat rise to my face as I remembered what our mothers had been talking about this morning. My body wouldn't move from where it was and my eyes were glued on his beautiful blue orbs that shined all by themselves. Demyx had stopped his laughter and I think he remembered the same thing as his eyes grew wide and his face turned red also. He broke eye contact and looked away from me, causing me to do the same.

I had this urge, this feeling swelling inside me and I wasn't sure if I should act on it. Is this another catch to my happiness and 'good days'? Was this right to do, what my mind was telling me? I wanted to feel his lips on mine and when I glanced at his face it became stronger. Did he feel the same? What if he didn't, then this action could very well tear our friendship apart. I don't want it to be like before. I don't want to lose Demyx. Logic isn't helping me on this and I don't understand what I should do, is a catch to being with Demyx not being able to know what is right and wrong? Not to understand anything? Is the price of being happy with Demyx that much?

I felt something warm place itself on my cheek and I looked down to see Demyx lightly smiling at me.

"Don't be sad Zexion, you look so confused and down hearted. Don't be." He rubbed his thumb against my cheek and I placed my hand on top of his. Am I thinking too much, is that it? What if there really is nothing to this, and I'm just trying to hard too understand when maybe I'm not supposed to understand it? Demyx is looking at me, his smile hiding the fact that he gets upset when I am, and I can't take that. If thinking about this too much is going to hurt him then there should be no more thinking.

I leaned my head down closer to his, putting both hands on either side of him to steady myself. Demyx's hand traveled up to run through my hair, slightly pulling up the side that covered my eye.

"Zexion," he breathed; I was so close now I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I gulped and readied myself for anything, I had no idea what a kiss is all about. Then I closed the gap between our lips in one swift motion.

I liked it a lot. I don't know how to describe the wonderful feeling I had, but I liked it. I deepened the kiss, and Demyx made some noise that sent shivers down my spine. I smiled, I don't know if I'm supposed to smile while kissing but I smiled, not some little one, but a big truthful smile and I felt Demyx's lip's curl into one too. When I pulled our lips apart, we were both smiling like crazy people, but I didn't care. If this is what a kiss was like, I wanted one everyday from Demyx.

Then the mood was shattered by some giggling behind me. Turning my head I saw them try to hide from sight but in a narrow hallway, that's not easy.

"Shh! I told you not to giggle!" May giggled.

"Me? You started it!" My mom giggled along with her and I suddenly felt very self conscious. I scampered off of Demyx and stood of the edge of the bed, facing away from him.

"Shh! Look what you done, he's all embarrassed!"

"Well, now we know what we can tell Xemnas next time he calls!" They paraded down the hallway and I heard May ask if we had caller ID to get Xemnas's number. I rubbed the back of my neck unconsciously, embarrassed and nervous at the same time. But it all subsided when two arms snaked their way around me, pulling me close. Demyx nuzzled my neck and I felt my smile creeping it's way back onto my lips.

"I'm going to give you a kiss everyday." He whispered into my ear and rested his head on my shoulder. I put my hands on top of his and leaned back into him.

"Not if I were to give you one first." I said with a smirk.

It seemed like a perfectly perfect day. May and Fiona had a long goodbye and I heard them whispering the words picture, Demyx, and bed. Why did I have the feeling they had taken a picture of us? I was expecting only a hug goodbye from Demyx, but got a quick kiss along with it, sending our mothers into a giggle frenzy.

"Oh, our boys are all grown up!" They looked like they were about to start weeping as they bid farewell and they left. My mom reminded me to be safe and few other things that I reassured her that we were **not** doing.

But as I lay in bed, preparing myself to go to sleep with a smile on my face in a long time I realized I had no reason to be smiling right now. I only had a few more weeks with Demyx. Summer would be over, I would go away to college and Demyx would continue with his band. We wouldn't see each other. That thought was enough to make me stay up all night, tossing and turning. Now that I'm with him, would I be able to survive without him?

* * *

Oh yes, I had to add in the mothers. And that coversation at breafast was a total must too. I thought Zexion would be weary of a relationship too (coughBECAUSEHESANEMOKIDcough) so that's why he was questioning everything and stuff and I wasl ike hmm Mr. Thinker has to do more thinking in my story. So there's all the thinking for now.

And there was going to be soemthing else abotu Chrono Cross but then my beta was like you don't want to spoil it for them if they never played it! So I took it out... but that's okay xD. Yes Demyx seems to bring out the silly side of Zexion, which I thought would be good because it's like (insert long ramble about their relationship here.)

ANYWAYS. Christmas is just around the bend! Along with other holidays yay! (I don't want to attempt to write the names because I'd just mutilate them so badly you'd be like wtf holiday is that!?) So if I don't update later this month (which I hope I do even though I have a lot going on now) Happy Holidays readers:D

Oh yeah, and please review! That can be your present to me lol xD


	11. They're Not Enough

Sorry it took so long. At first, this chapter was going really slow, as you can tell by the first section. And then I got an idea! yay! expect the next update to be at the end of january or first week of feb. because I need to gather infomation and school is being a hag because it's the end of the marknig period and what not.

Oh yeah, and before Tihmm tries to kill me, hello Tihmm. People, you can blame her if you want because she likes to disract me with fun fun role playing and talknig abotu nothing. Lol I'm just playing around... don't kill me Tihmm! xD It's not her I just like to play with all my Christmas gifts.

Okay first section is on... I think tuesday (gets hit by rocks). Second section is on Friday and the 3rd and fourth one is on a Sautrday. In case any of you wanted to know days or whatever.

Disclaimer: If they were mine they would be all over hte place in the Org. but they aren't so, you get the point.

* * *

"Details, Zexion." Was the first thing I heard as I walked through the doorway of Bath and Body Works. No 'hello' or 'how are you?', just Xemnas and Marluxia looking rabidly at me. Looking behind them I could see Riku and Axel trying to look uninterested in what happened yesterday, even though they kept glancing towards me. 

Yesterday, Demyx had told me that he would be unable to take me to lunch because he had to do something with his band. I had told him whatever and hung up on him, which seemed to make him think I was upset with him. As I was sitting on my couch listening to my mother cackle on the phone with Demyx's mother about various types of manga (or should I say just yaoi) the doorbell had rung. After my mom showed no signs of answering it, I got up from where I was reading my latest thousand page book to answer the door. I was greeted with a big huge and a box of chocolates shoved into my hands along with pleas for forgiveness. I had told him I wasn't upset with him that he had to do something with his band since it was part of his job and then Demyx was mauled by my mother. I knew today Xemnas and Marluxia would want 'details' but I guess I should have prepared for more once I walked in with Demyx who had his arm protectively wrapped around me muttering something about people giving me 'looks.'

"Hmm?" I walked beyond the two foaming men and took my position behind the counter.

"You know what we're asking!" Marluxia put his face right in front of mine. "Details of what you and Demyx did!" Leaning backwards on my heels I shrugged.

"Nothing." Pushing his face out of mine, I started to tidy of the counter. It seemed that leaving work for a day or two could result in Marluxia and Xemnas trashing the counter. I started towards the back to get a garbage bag when Xemnas stood in front of me with his arms wide.

"No. First you must tell me-I mean us what happened. As your boss I order you to!"

"And I say that what you're asking is an invasion of my privacy." Xemnas blinked, and his split second of thought allowed me to slip under his arms and into the back room. They had no need to know what happened. When I want to tell them, I will. Until then it's between Demyx and I. And our mothers.

Returning to the counter, I started to clean and continued to ignore the rest of their prodding until the store opened. Before long though, Sora made an appearance and after Axel 'accidentally' dropped a bunch of the bottles, Riku and Sora made their getaway to who knows where.

"All I want is to know some details and no one will tell me! I can't even watch Riku and Sora!" I stared at him. "I don't mean it in that way!" He quickly added and Marluxia rose an eyebrow before grabbing a customer from outside to show them that Japanese Cherry Blossom can also now be used as a bubble bath! Simply amazing! Rolling my eyes at how quickly these girls could be persuaded into buying things, I took out a crossword puzzle and started to work on it.

As the clock rounded towards lunchtime, I caught a whiff of him. He wasn't near the store yet, but I could smell it. I hid a smirk so Xemnas wouldn't know that Demyx was on his way to take me out to lunch, like always. When the scent got strong enough that he was in the store, I glanced up and saw Demyx trying to sneak his way to the counter. His rather tall form made it almost completely impossible for him; but I guess I can let him have his fun. Filling in another row in the puzzle, I continued working on it. As Demyx got closer and closer I couldn't believe that he didn't think how obvious he was being, as his now big form attempted to sneak behind the counter. I felt his two hands go over my eyes and everything went black.

"Guess who?" I heard him hold in a chuckle.

"My mother, perhaps?" I pulled his hands off my eyes and turned around. As soon as I did my lips were caught in a kiss, making me force down a smile. "Now, if you really were my mother, I believe that would be called incest," I said and Demyx chuckled.

"But I'm not am I?" He grinned. "So I can-" He kissed me again- "do this-" and again- "all I want." He kissed me a final time before I turned back around so I could continue my job as cashier. I must keep myself from smiling, I am rock man, I do not smile in public! I used all my power to not smile at the trio of girls who were all staring with their mouths wide open.

"Hello ladies!" Xemnas swooped in with his big cheesy grin and his arms spread wide to them. "If you buy two more of these lovely body splashes or perfumes, they'll kiss again!" The trio ran for the nearest stand, grabbed about ten more bottles and set them on the counter.

"We have…" they started to count the bottles up. "fifteen, so does that mean they will kiss seven more times?" They looked eagerly at Xemnas.

"Of-"

"We aren't here to help you sell things," I answered, much to the girls disappointment.

"But, Zexion! You are making our customers go into DARKNESS! They are upset, and you know how the customers should always get what they want!" He kept his arms out wide. I kept my face emotionless and just stared at him.

"Demyx and I aren't going to be used as marketing tools." I answered and glanced at the clock. "It's time for my lunch break anyways." Xemnas looked at me defeated and I turned to get out from behind the counter. Demyx looked from me to the trio of girls and then kept his gaze on me. Oh no Demyx, I'm not doing any good deeds today. Demyx continued to look at me and I fidgeted as I continued on my way to leaving the counter.

"Zexyyyy…." He dragged out my name making me turn around to see him pouting.

"Demyx, I said no." I answered and waited for him to let it go. But he didn't seem to want to budge as he continued to pout at me. Seeing as nothing was going to happen, I sighed, walked back and leaned forward on my toes and kissed Demyx.

"Are you buying this?" Marluxia appeared behind the counter and the girls all answered yes with a fit of giggles.

"That's all they are getting." I looked at Xemnas hard before making my way out of the store. Demyx appeared next to me quickly and grabbed my hand as he started towards the food court.

"Aww come on Zexy, you know that you like making other people happy. Deep down somewhere."

"No. The only person I'm interested in keeping happy is you at the moment." I answered truthfully and stopped in front of the Subways.

"Wh-what?" Demyx sputtered. Oh crap, I displayed an interest in keeping him happy! His mind might overload. I looked at him as his mouth gaped open at me as he tried to form words.

"Nothing. I said I'm only interested in solving rubrics cubes and reading thousand page novels." I said so his mind wouldn't possibly implode. Demyx grinned at me and took out his wallet, ordered his food and mine. He had memorized my pattern of eating, and on any particular day, he could figure out what I had eaten just by know the day of the week. I hadn't realized this until now. I shrugged and took my food off his tray. I guess maybe that was a clue that I should have paid attention to.

* * *

I could not believe that at this moment I was on a train to Disney. I scratched my head and sighed and filled in another box for my Sudoku puzzle. Demyx was sprawled across the seats with his head in my lap. My mom and Demyx's mom, sat across the two of us giggling at the fact that Demyx's foot and fingers twitched while he slept. Apparently, May didn't know this, even though she was his mother. When I told her that he always did that, both Fiona and her started to giggle and asked me how I knew. I had a feeling that they were trying to get some other answer out of me, but I just shrugged my shoulders, making them frown in defeat. 

Larxene and Luxord were fighting over whether or not Luxord had cheated in Go Fish again, but Larxene seemed to act more polite when her mother was around. I guess to fool May into thinking she was a fine lady who would never ever punch someone in the face or curse at strangers on the street.

How I got on this train, was a mystery really. My mom told me that we were going to Disney. When I told her that I could not go because of work, she said that Xaldin and Xigbar were going to work there in my place. I had a feeling that Xemnas was only doing this because he wanted me to tell him a detailed account of all of our actions on the trip, which, I was not going to give him. I could not refuse especially after Demyx had showed up at my door with shimmering eyes rampaging around the house with mutilated sentences of excitement. He said that he specifically had saved up this money to go on a trip but his mom in all her infinite supply of money that she gets at whatever her job is, wanted me to go with them. This was either part of some scheme to catch me and Demyx 'making out' and/or so she can gush to Fiona about the latest anime or their current obsession, "Win a Date with Tad Hamliton."

Whatever the reasons, I was now on a train, resisting the urge to stroke Demyx's cheek as our mom's eyes stayed glued to our every motion, completely oblivious to the fact that Luxord was now cowering in a corner as Larxene threatened to cut him with the card. I'm not sure how much damage a paper cut could do, but anything in Larxene's hands could be dangerous.

* * *

"Where-" Demyx huffed out the words slowly and quite angrily. "the-**hell-**is-Mickey?" He slumped down on a bench and I held a water bottle out to him. The only thing he wanted was a picture with this stupid mouse, and the only way I told him, was to go in that stupid building with the extremely long line. So he had raced to the building, waited on the line and then came back out furious. Mickey was on a lunch break. So I had sat in the same place as he spent a whole hour running around the park looking to find the mouse on his lunch break. There was no way to reason with him, so the best I could do was buy water for him. 

"I…got…this…freakin' autograph book… just for him…" He chugged the whole water bottle and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Perhaps we should go get Figment's autograph first and then return at a later time," I suggested, only to received a glare from Demyx.

"That mouse is going to be the first one to sign my freakin' book and no one else." He said, using a tone of voice that I never heard him use, and I didn't expect him to use to when talking to me. I looked away from him, and kicked my legs out in front of me. "…I'm sorry Zexy. I didn't mean to sound mad at you…" Demyx grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. I nodded my head but left my eyes on the ground. There was a moment of silence as Demyx looked at the map of the park as if he could shoot lasers through it to release his pent up annoyance at that mouse. For being so popular, you'd think they would have more of those guys in suits running around as him.

"Stay here," Demyx's voice brightened and I looked up to see him hurry towards one of the concession stands. He soon returned with two blue colored ice cream pops.

"It's sea salt ice cream!" He pointed at it. "It's supposed to taste really good… at least Roxas told me it was really good the last time he came here." He stuck it in his mouth and watched me as I licked it cautiously. It didn't taste bad but it didn't taste great. It was alright in my point of view, but all the same, this was Demyx's way of apologizing to me so I continued to eat it. I stuck it in my mouth and put my hands down on the bench and looked around, swinging my legs.

Then I spotted that stupid rodent. I got up from my seat, grabbed Demyx's hand and pointed at him. Demyx's mind took a second to react as he started to squeal and jump up and down. He pulled me with him as he raced over to the rodent who seemed quite scared by the tall boy who was running towards him. Demyx stopped right before he hit him and handed me the camera.

"You. Me. Picture." He stared at the mouse who even with the mask on looked surprised. "Now." Demyx commanded. The mouse quickly got into position next to Demyx and as soon as the picture was taken ran away from Demyx who had a crazed look on. "Yes!" He grabbed the camera from me and danced in a circle. I smiled at the sight and broke off a piece of the ice cream to suck on in my mouth. Demyx stopped when he looked at my ice cream pop and frowned.

"I dropped mine when I saw him!" He whined and pouted at me.

"Not my fault." I told him and broke off another piece of the pop and waited for it to melt in my mouth. Demyx stared at me and then grinned.

"You have some on your mouth." I blinked and looked around for a place that had napkins. I turned in a complete circle, looked in the bathroom and found none (they had those dryers). I shrugged and we started out of the park into the lot, and I bit off another piece of my ice cream. "Well then, I'll just have to help you." He grinned and I looked at him. He knew I had gotten a little problem with PDA, as it greatly affected my ability to be rock man. I took a step back but he stepped forward and put his hands on my waist so I couldn't move. Leaning his head down, our lips connected, making me shiver because his lips were still slightly cold from his ice pop. The ice pop piece that was in my mouth was making it rather difficult so I pulled back so I could rearrange it in my mouth. But Demyx didn't let me pull far enough back because as soon as I opened my mouth just a little, his was instantly on mine. My eyes went wide in surprise as Demyx slipped his tongue into my mouth, his arms firmly around my waist. But no matter how strange this was, I felt my mind get fuzzy and my heart start to beat faster as I dropped my ice cream, my arms went up and around his neck and pulling him somehow closer to me than before. This couldn't have lasted for more than five seconds but it seemed a lot slower in my mind as Demyx pulled away from me. I took a deep breath and looked at his grinning face.

"Mmm, tastes like sea salt ice cream." He continued to grin and then it clicked in my head. He took it, right out of my mouth. He took advantage of my inability to resist him and took my ice cream! Sure, it was not all that great ice cream, but he…the ice cream…**my mouth**… I reverted my face to my emotionless one, turned around and crossed my arms.

"Aww, come on Zexy, I was only playing around!" He jumped in front of me, his arms poised to start flailing in the air. "Zexy, I'll buy you another one! Come on…." He whined and I kept my arms crossed. He straightened up and licked his lips. "Come on, you can't say you didn't like that though." He looked me right in the eye and I felt the heat start to rise to my cheeks. Stupid body reactions!

"And what if I did?" I said, not being able to think of anything else. Demyx grinned at me.

"Then I'll do it more often." He leaned in close so his forehead touched mine. "Anything to keep my Zexy happy." He planted a light kiss on my lips before straightening up. My face was on fire and I hurriedly tried to think of a way to indiscreetly hide it. The only thing I could do was look away from his lopsided grin on his face. Did he just say 'my Zexy?' and anything to keep me happy all in one sentence? Is it possible that I didn't get run over multiple times by the tram and gone to heaven? Clearing my throat and scratching the back of my neck, feeling that even my neck had gotten warm.

Demyx chuckled, meaning my attempts to cover up were in vain. I was suddenly lifted into the air and I leaned forward to keep myself from falling backwards. I realized that Demyx had pulled me up onto his back and my fingers were practically digging into his chest as I scrambled to get myself to stay on.

"I won't let you fall Zexy. I'm strong enough to hold you up there if I'm strong enough to pick you up like that." He pushed my legs up so that they were now tightly pressed to his side above his hips. "Although you are light enough for anyone to pick you up." He chuckled and started towards the hotel. He didn't seem to mind walking all the way to get there when we could have easily taken the tram. I looked around to see some people looking at us so I buried my face into his neck. Why must he do so much PDA? Why?

Not that I don't like it though.

* * *

"It's a good thing Larxene and Luxord got their own room." Demyx said as he took off his shirt, making me look down so I wouldn't end up staring at him. "Otherwise they would keep everyone up at night with their bickering. I wonder who will have more money in the morning…" He looked thoughtfully as he pulled off his sneakers. Mixed with the sweat of him running around all day, his scent was stronger than ever and it was making me very light headed, along with everything he did, making my face turn red as my heart was racing almost the whole time we've been in our room together. 

"I'm going to take a shower," He said, almost as if he was talking to himself and wandered into the bathroom. I turned on the TV. and watched the news for a while and half listened to Larxene cursing at Luxord for hiding a card up his sleeve. Luxord told her no and then Larxene threatened him with a rubber duckie. It went down hill from there. I decided to change into my pajamas and shifted through my bag to find them. I had gotten my sweatpants on that hung a bit farther down then I remembered, showing off my boxers at the top, and I was now very intent on finding my shirt so I could cover up my boxers. As I rolled over the bed to get to the other side, I bounced a bit. Pausing, the water in the other room was still running. Looking around, even though we were the only ones in the room, I then got up on the bed and slowly started to bounce up and down. Then I started to jump just a little so I could get higher and then started in a circle. Grinning, I continued, glad that my enjoyment in jumping on beds was still my secret.

"Having fun?" I faltered in my jump and fell off the bed. "Are you okay?" I was instantly picked up off the floor and two bright blue eyes were looking into mine.

"Yes." I answered and then I realized that Demyx was only wearing a towel. Now this isn't that bad but it's just rather awkward that I'm standing in front of a man only wearing a towel while my sweat pants are hanging off my hips to reveal my boxers. **Very awkward.**

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd get surprised." He laughed and his chest that was eye level with me moved up and down and beads of water dripped along his muscles. Clearing my throat and taking a step away, I climbed over the bed to the other side and sat with my back against the head board. Demyx didn't seem to understand the fact that him not wearing any clothes was making me very uncomfortable but sometime during the time I was staring at the television set he had gotten his pants on and the towel off. Taking a breath of relief, I was about to go get my night shirt when Demyx sat down in front of me. He was holding my oversized black T-shirt in his hand.

"Thought you might want this," he said. I nodded and went to take it from him but he pulled it back and shook his head. "Nope, you gotta get it from me first!" He said, ready to make a game out of it. Unfortunately for him, I was too tired to play right now and I just sat there and shook my head.

"I'm tired," I stated and he frowned. He then grinned and crawled closer to me. Taking the shirt, he pulled it over my head and surprised, I followed along and put my hands through the arms of the shirt. One side of it hung off my shoulder and he got off the bed, turned off the TV. and turned off the lights. I had started to beat the pillow into submission because it was too hard for my liking when he came back. He chuckled, lied down, and pulled me next to him.

"Tomorrow we go to Animal Kingdom..." He said and I sighed. Animals and Demyx was a disaster waiting to happen.

* * *

Seriously, Mickey was a pain in the beeeeep when I first went there. It was like wtf and then the only way to find him was to get on the steamboat and now they don't ahve teh steamboat ride any more... sheesh they are soo annoying! 

Hehe, Animal Kingdom. I gotta work on Echo first before I work on this one. Not too much longer until the end kiddies! (gets killed) please.. don't hurt me... (hides)

So please Review kiddies because reviews make me happy and happy me equals uhm... more of that stuff Demyx did before? Yeah, I think they need some more action (winks) lol.


	12. Just Know That These Things

Okay time for an update! (cheers for beta finally reading it) It's my fault too. lol Anyways, the thing is I was hoping for so much for htis chapter and then I was like blah this sucks. But of coruse, I think a lot of my chapters suck and guess what? The next chapter will problably be the last because 1) the summer would be ending soon (in the fic) and 2) the plot bunnies are dying from working on this story and Echo. I should never write two stories at the same time ever again. Anyone else think it's funny the last chapter willebe 13? Like Org. 13? Heh, very funny.

Disclaimer: Nope, no own.

* * *

So we had woken up at six in the morning because Demyx wanted to make sure we could get to Animal Kingdom on time. It opened at 9, but Demyx wouldn't hear anything about that. I looked over at the clock and saw that it said 7:45. I had told him that I would join him for breakfast, but I had fallen back asleep and now I was five minutes late. Groaning, I actually thought that maybe I should have stayed at work.

The room door slammed open and in ran Demyx looking around frantically. He pointed at me accusingly.

"I thought the animals had gotten you!"

"We're not in the park yet." I rose an eyebrow at him sleepily and covered my head with the blankets.

"We only have an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready!" Demyx started to wave his arms about and rant. "What if we don't get there in time? What if there are too many people? What if-" As he blabbered to himself, I took the opportunity to go to the bathroom, get dressed, brush my teeth, and straighten out my hair. Walking back out, Demyx was still talking about how we might be late. Pausing he looked at me. "When did you get your clothes on?"

"While you wear talking." I sat on the bed and pulled on my sneakers. We were going to do a lot of walking today. "Let's go eat then so we aren't late?" I said as I stood up and Demyx still couldn't comprehend how I got dressed, he was so distracted by his own talking. That's what made him so adorable. Of course, I would never say that out loud still.

* * *

"We have to get rid of them somehow…" Demyx groaned as he looked behind us at both our moms. They had let Luxord and Larxene run off by themselves, but they wanted to stay with us the whole time. I couldn't help but doubt it was because they thought we'd be kidnapped.

"Why don't we walk through there?" I pointed towards the middle island in the park. At first, when we came here I had said loudly that there was no way I would go into that pack of crazy people with their children. But our moms were becoming annoying. So while we walked past a store with little stuffed animals that caught their eyes, I dragged Demyx away from it and quickly made our way through the crowd.

"I want to do to Dinoland!" Demyx whined and pointed at the sign that said DinoLand U.S.A. I rolled my eyes, but let him take me there anyway. I don't see why he likes Dinosaurs so much. They are so big and ugly.

I'm not afraid of them. Stupid Jurassic Park movies.

Dragging me towards the Dinosaur ride, we went right through the line because it was lunch time and most of the children on the line forced their parents off the line so they could get some food. We got the last row in the car and we started on our lovely journey to save the iguanodon. Who the heck would want to save that thing? It's so… dinosaurish. And large; it's impossible to be able to take the car and the dinosaur back with us, not to mention impossible to do time travel anyway. This ride is totally absurd.

Oh and joy, the meteor is going to hit. This ride is so sad. I watched Demyx get excited by the triceratops and then by the carnivore that was half way through swallowing a smaller dinosaur. Great thing for the kids to see. It then got very dark as the car moved and the guy was talking about a large dinosaur. Oh yes, I bet it's some crappy looking- The hell is that!?

I inched a bit closer to Demyx as the dinosaur that was rather creepy looking got a bit too close to the car. It's just a robot, why am I so worried? It's just a big ugly meat eating robot. There, nothing to be afraid of.

"I take it you don't like dino-"

"Don't be absurd. This ride is pathetic." I said as we got jostled around a bit. This time the dinosaur appeared on Demyx's side and I inched a bit back to my side. Nothing to it, just so long at the robots don't malfunction or explode, I have nothing to fear. Nothing to worry about…

The carnivore jumped out on my side again making me jump and then the while ride went dark, with the dinosaurs face not too far away from mine.

"Hey, I wonder if I can touch it," Demyx said, leaning over me to try and touch the robot during the time the ride was stalled.

"Don't touch it!" I swatted his hands away and stared at the dinosaur. "You might uh, break it." I said and the ride started again. Demyx gave me a look but I ignored it. We moved a lot faster and then it was very dark again and this hot air was blown in our face as the meat eater's head came from the front right at us, and the ride stopped again. I jumped in my seat before smacking myself in the head. For being so reasonable of a person, I am a total sucker for these stupid rides.

"It's okay Zexy, he's just a robot."

"I know that." I said sharply. Demyx opened his mouth and then shut it, looking away from me. Oh I really am an idiot. The ride finally started back up and we got out, and the man said something about how the cars were being loaded and some other nonsense. Walking out to the gift shop Demyx quietly made his way around the store. Groaning, I ran my hand through my hair. Grabbing a stuffed animal of the dinosaur we supposedly brought back with us, I bought it and stuck it in Demyx's face.

"Here." I said and let it drop from my hand. Demyx quickly grabbed it before it hit the floor and looked from it to me. Grinning he grabbed my hand and pointed outside.

"Let's go on the safari!"

* * *

"Where can I get one?" Demyx asked the lady who worked there excitedly. She must have thought that he was serious. Well he was serious as he stared at the Komodo Dragon gleefully.

"He's just joking, miss." I said so that she wouldn't run away to tell park agents that someone might kidnap their 'dragon'.

"No-" I elbowed him in the side and he quickly agreed with me that he was joking. I pulled him away in order to tell him it's not good to joke around when he jumped away to the other viewing area of the komodo where there was no woman.

"Helloooo!" He waved at the dragon that stayed where it was on it's rock. "I think she likes me, Zexy!" He smiled at me before continuing to wave frantically at it.

"How do you know it's a female?' I asked and he gave me a mock horrified look.

"I know about all the animals and this one is clearly a female." He pointed at 'her' as if I had missed something obvious about it. I wasn't an animal person. Definitely a not a dinosaur person.

After an hour of him squarking at the poor thing until the lady finally showed up behind us, making Demyx run as fast away as he could and instead let me be scolded for 'harassing' the animals. When I finally caught up to him, he was busy looking between the giant fruit bats and the man in the corner who worked there.

"What are you doing now?" I asked, although I already had an idea in my head.

"I can't pet the bats if that man is there!" He whispered to me and pointed. "Aren't they so cute?"

"Adorable." I rolled my eyes at the disgusting flying rodents that were currently all sleeping. "Listen Demyx, ever think that maybe you could get one of them sick if you touched them? They are behind bars for a reason."

"But these bars don't have wire, so that mean's its okay!" He exclaimed and I gave him a look. "Right…?"

"No." I said and resisted the urge to hit myself in the face. Demyx frowned and instead chose to make faces at the man when he wasn't looking, even though I think the man was aware that he was doing 'something.'

After we finally got away from them and I was pulled into a gift shop, I waited in the corner for Demyx to finish buying his collection of Animal Kingdom things. That's when he walked up to me with a smile.

"I have something for you!" I blinked at him before he shoved a stuffed animal bat in my face. "Isn't it the cutest thing? It's almost as cute as you!" He said, and although I'm sure he didn't mean it, I took it offensively.

"I look nothing like that _thing._" I said and pushed it away.

"But, but I didn't mean it like that! I said you were cuter!" He leaned down towards my face and put his forehead on mine. "Besides, I can do certain things with you and not with this thing.." He kissed me lightly. "A whole lot of _fun _things." He winked and I blinked a couple of times.

"Are you saying what I think…" I started with a blush.

"Wheee!" Demyx danced away to go buy the bat. He is a very strange character indeed. When he came back, he grabbed my hand and skipped us both out of the shop and down the streets. "I was wondering Zexy…" He said and looked down at me.

"You always seem to sniff the air when I'm around. Do I smell bad or something?" He said and I almost laughed. Almost.

"You're far from smelling foul. I just happen to like your scent a lot." I shrugged.

"What are you like a dog?" He asked and I stared at him.

"I guess you don't like animal references too much…" He said anxiously and scratched the back of his head. "But seriously, you have a super nose or something?" I shrugged and that was good enough for him. "Then have your super nose direct us to the food!"

* * *

I was lying down with my eyes closed, but I couldn't get to sleep with all the things going on around me. The mothers splurged on the trip back, buying each of us our own what Demyx called, 'super cars', and at the moment they were all gambling over the stuffed animals they had collected on the trip.

"No! Mr. Snufflelumpagus!" Demyx whined.

"He's fair game, Demyx." I heard Larxene say slyly. I opened an eye to see Larxene reach over the table to grab the giraffe that Demyx had acquired. Currently, the mothers were playing together and had collected the most so far, followed by Larxene and Luxord in a tie and then Demyx had only six of them left. He sulked as he threw in his cards again and waited for the next round. Instead of trying to sleep like I had planned, I wandered over towards Demyx and sat promptly on his lap so I could see his cards. I turned around to see him blushing when I asked what game they were playing now.

"B.S." He answered. The mother's had quickly stopped them from saying the actually word a few games ago and everyone now said B.S. for their own sakes. Nodding I turned back around. When it was his turn, I swatted his hand away and threw out the cards for him. Everyone stared at me and then Demyx, then back at me. Unlike Demyx, my facial expressions did not change most of the time even if I were lying. So Demyx let me take control and we won the whole game. Larxene muttered under her breath something about cheating and they started a different game.

"No, that one." I pointed to a different card. Demyx hesitated before picking the card I had chosen.

"He can't do that!" Larxene said and both mothers shook their heads.

"We're sharing so they can too!" They said in unison about the cards and Larxene sat back down in a huff. Soon, Demyx had every single one of the stuffed animals again.

"I have nothing else to bet…" Larxene said angrily and threw down her cards, followed by the moms and then Luxord who looked like he was about to cry for losing in cards. It was supposed to be his specialty after all.

"Yay! Mr. Snufflelumpagus! And Crackers! And-" He proceed then to pick up all of the stuffed animals and name them as he went. They others left the car with muttered good nights and Fiona and May giggled.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't want you to do!" They giggled together. I swear, they must practice it or something the way they act together, it seems like they were distant relatives or something. I went to hop off of Demyx's lap, only to be caught mid air and pulled back into it.

"I didn't get to do anything I wanted to do with you today!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes like making suggestive lines in Animal Kingdom wasn't enough?"

"Those were not suggestive!" He stuck out his tongue. "Much!" Shaking my head I leaned into his chest and sighed.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I'm tired." Demyx whined at my comment and instead picked me up and threw me onto the bed and sat on top of me.

"Can I get a good night kiss then?" He grinned and I pretended to think.

"I don't know about that…" Demyx pouted.

"But I'm cute!"

"All right, you have a valid point." I let myself smile and leaned up and kissed him softly. "Now it's time for bed."

"You're no fun!" Demyx said and rolled over, pulling me on top of him.

"That's why I have you. You are the fun maker and I'm the fun sucker." I said and Demyx nodded.

"I guess you're right." He shrugged. "Good night Mr. Fun Sucker."

"Good night." I said and Demyx had already closed his eyes.

* * *

That happened to me when we went to Animal Kingdom like two weeks ago. The ride didn't stop at those palces, but it did stop twice. And it freaked me out. And the thing with the Komodo Dragon, yeah that happeend too. The lady's face was priceless.

Well yes I finally updated, (gets attacked by readers.) Anyways **please review**! Because you make me oh so very happy :D


	13. Will Never Change For Us At All

So this is the end! I know some of you were telling me to keep going, but I really am pretty much done with fanfiction at the moment. I have to finish Echo also, and after that I think I'm going to take a break. I should have never started two stories at the same time; it too a lot out of my little brain. and wow! Zexy has some emotion in this chapter! I guess after (plot bunnies awake from grave to stop me from spoiling the actual story.)

Ow... my leg...

Disclaimer: Nope I will never own them. If I did, there would have been an Organization 13 magna all about them. And their lives. And of course some parts would be similar to lets say, Gravitation, or Sukisho! (that was a wierd thing though lol). Yeah a lot of things Zexy and Demyx would do... (cackles) But no, I do not own them, they belong to Nomura and friends.

* * *

Rolling over, I expected to be greeted by the bright red numbers on my alarm clock, telling me it was about two minutes before it would ring, meaning time to go to work. Instead I saw two bright blue eyes staring at me. Resisting the urge to grab my pillow and beat whatever the heck it was that was staring at me, I blinked and then noticed the blonde hair. Ah, I see. 

"Demyx, why are you in my room?" I asked tiredly, sitting up and stretching my arms up into the air before letting them fall to my side.

"Well, I had to have a picture of you while you were sleeping-"

"You what?" I interrupted him and saw the camera he had in his hand. "Give me that!" I reached for it but he leaned backwards out of my reach. "Today, we gotta take as many pictures as possible!"

"And…why is that?" I asked.

"Tomorrow is the last day we have together silly!" He grinned. My face fell without myself realizing it. "You are going to that fancy college out of state, aren't you?" He said more like a statement than a question.

"Ye-yeah…" I slumped down into my bed and the alarm started to go off. I had totally forgotten about the end of summer. I would be leaving and going halfway across the country to the college of my choice while Demyx would stay here. Somehow, it felt as if the college wasn't what I wanted anymore.

"Hey! What's with the face? I don't want any pictures of you frowning." He crawled onto the bed and hit the alarm off before turning to me. "My sister says that college is fun! Although I think it's because she rules her school and everyone worships the ground she walks on or else, but I'm sure you'll erm…" Demyx trailed off. "Well I don't know if you'd make any new friends, you aren't that social, and everyone else will still be here or somewhere else…" I turned my head away so that he wouldn't see the fact that he wasn't helping while he talked to himself. Demyx immediately stopped and grabbed both my hands. "Oh Zexy, it'll be alright! Cheer up!" He got off the bed and then pulled me off also so I fell softly into his chest. He hugged me and patted my hair. "You should have a good day today! Come on, don't frown." Demyx said, his voice slightly pleading with me.

"Okay." I said and pushed myself away from him. "Let me get dressed for work." He nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I grabbed my uniform and quickly put it on, walking out to be greeted by my mom staring at me.

"You have Demyx in your room? And you didn't tell me?" She sighed and shook her head. "I thought I could rely on you; I guess I'll just have to install cameras everywhere…"

"Mother!" I exclaimed and looked down the hall to see that she made Demyx breakfast as he was currently chomping down on some of her 'special' pancakes. "What do I get for breakfast?"

"Whatever Demyx wants to feed you…from his mouth." She cackled and no matter how much I tried my face screwed up in disgust.

"You are so…" I shook my head and walked down the hall past her cackling and sat down next to Demyx. Demyx looked up from what he already vacuumed up and pointed to a plate on the other side of the table.

"I saved some for you. I had a feeling your mom would do something weird."

"Thanks." I answered and quietly ate the pancakes, only being able to finish one of them. Pushing them away, Demyx glanced at me and I nodded, and within five seconds they were gone from the plate, Demyx chewing happily on them. Sitting across from Demyx as my mother fussed over the face that he was a growing boy and needed to eat more, I let my lip twitch upwards. I wish it could stay like this…Demyx and I. Together…

Snap.

Blinking, I saw Demyx grinning wildly. "Yeah! I got you with one of your many smiles!" He got up and started dancing.

"Many smiles?"

"Yeah, you have more than one, of course. I mean that wasn't a full smile, like the one you did when you first kissed me, so it's totally different. I want to get them all today!" He said and my mom grabbed him, something about giving him all the pictures of me that he wanted and dragging him into the other room. Running a hand through my hair, I slumped down in my chair and then put my face in my hands. This is going to be a rough day. How can I have fun when all I can think about if the fact that in less than 24 hours, Demyx won't be with me?

"Zexy" Demyx said in a sing song voice and I instantly sat up in my chair, trying to look like I always did. But he wasn't standing in front of me. Where-?

I felt him press his lips to my cheek, my face turning bright red at the fact that he caught me off guard along with the fact that I had no time to put down the smile tat had crept onto my lips.

Snap.

"Demyx!" I said and Demyx laughed.

"It wasn't me!" He pointed towards the doorway to see my mom with her super camera. That's the only way to describe it, a super camera. It can take pictures of people's faces that are like a mile away. I once called it a stalker's camera, but after getting a lecture on how she did not stalk anyone, I use the term super camera now.

"Mom!" I slapped a hand over my face and she cackled, like always.

"Here, Demyx." She handed Demyx's camera back o him.

"I see you are now working together… I am doomed." They both laughed and I let out a chuckle too. "Oh, I have to get to work!" I said, getting up from the table and Demyx grabbed my hand instantly with a smile. I had gotten used to the whole hand thing by now. Whenever we would walk anywhere together now, he would hold my hand, as if he was afraid he'd lose me in the crowd. I liked it too, but I pretended I didn't to see Demyx's expression as he tried to explain why he liked holding hands.

"Goodbye boys! Don't do anything I wouldn't want you guys to be doing unless I was there with a camera!" She followed us to the door and waved at us as we walked towards my car.

"Bye!" Demyx shouted back and I just waved.

* * *

Demyx had become a sort of volunteer worker at my job, unconsciously bringing in customers (both boys **and** girls) with his smile and the way he would amuse himself in the store as he waited for me. Today, he had brought along his Nintendo DS, which happened to be pink. When I had got up the courage to ask why it was pink, he said that Larxene had 'encouraged' him to trade with her so she could have the black one. Although, it seemed like the girls were getting pretty into the fact that he had a pink one and when they would ask, he would lead the conversation towards the store, eventually leading to them coming up to me with armfuls of products. 

At the moment, Demyx had a flock of males standing near him, watching as he played some sort of fantasy adventure game. He also was able to get some guys to buy, saying things like how many girls appreciate when their boyfriends buy them nice things. Xemnas was in today, leaning on the counter next to me with a grin.

"I haven't seen you pay attention to anything else in the store but him." I shook my head and blinked at him.

"There is nothing else to do."

"If I remember correctly, you did get a DS also." He said and straightened himself up. Oh gosh, it's going to be time for a speech.

"Excuse me sir, but what type of-"

"HELLO YOUNG MAN." Phew! This poor innocent boy has saved me from Xemnas' wrath. Bless his little unknowing heart. I hope he survives. Xemnas started on leading him around the store, the poor boy trying to explain that all he wanted to know which scent was more popular with moms. But Xemnas ignored him completely. Poor boy. Turning my attention towards the cash register, I rung up some items for a particularly enthusiastic girl who I recognized as one of the girls who Xemnas convinced that if they bought enough, Demyx and I would kiss.

"I'm sorry, but that sale is not going on today." I said and she looked down hearted.

"But this one is!" Xemnas appeared behind her and I saw the little boy had escaped from him looking scared. Holding up pictures that he was waving too fast for me to see he started. "If you buy our newest fragrances in bundles of three, you may also get these limited time images courtesy of METHB!" The girl didn't seem to comprehend what METHB was, and neither did I but when Xemnas stopped waving, I didn't need to know.

"Xemnas, where did you-" Xemnas ignored me as the girl went to grab some other ones walking by the store.

"Buy! Buy!" They stared to chant like rabid creatures as the started to collect everything that counted as part of Xemnas' sale.

"Where did you-" I tried again only to be interrupted.

"METHB stands for Mothers for the Exploitment of Their Hot Boys. Your mother just happens to be part of the group along with Riku's, and Axel's, and-"  
"Are you serious?" My jaw practically dropped.

"Yes, You think they get all that money just by going to their million dollar paying jobs?" And then I could not answer as I was swamped with girls screaming and waving products in my face.

* * *

"Zexy, why were there so many girls at the counter today?" Demyx asked, and I shook my head. 

"Our mothers find it fun to take pictures of us when it seems impossible for them to do, and then sell them." Demyx just stared at me.

"It seems our mothers took the effort to take pictures of us at the most opportune times." Demyx blinked and started to swing our hands.

"Oh, I see." He shrugged. "So what do you want for lunch?" I stared at him.

"Do you not get it?" I asked and he blinked at me.

"Get what?"

"Get that those were pictures of us on there? Don't you care that now all of them have a picture of us?" I asked, stunned at Demyx. He just shrugged and grabbed my other hand and stood to the side.

"No, I don't. But if you are upset that other people can see us happy together, then I'll be mad too." He said seriously. And I looked down at the ground hoping that my hair would cover most of the blush.

"No, I'm not upset… I guess…" I stuttered, feeling as if I was surely losing my composure in public at the moment.

"So you are happy that we are together?" Demyx asked.

"Of course!" I answered quickly and looked up at him, only to be caught in a lip lock. Before I had time to react he pulled away and snapped a picture making me cross my arms.

"Demyx!" I said and looked to the side, embarrassed. He chuckled and let go of one of my hands so we could continue to the food court.

* * *

It was time for goodbye. Not just at the end of the day goodbye either. As Xemnas hurried around for the last ten minutes, making sure that the shop was getting ready for closing, the mall had filtered out enough so that there was no one else in the store except for Riku and Sora who were currently making out in the front, and Axel and Roxas getting ready to burst if Riku and Sora didn't stop soon so that they could leave. Marluxia was busy making sure that all the bottles were nicely prepared for the next day and spinning around in circles every so often. 

"Zexion." I turned my head to Demyx who was standing next to me.

"What?"

"I-…Never mind." Demyx grinned and grabbed me around the waist and pulled me next to him. "So are you going to get ready for your trip when you get home?" He said, resting his head on top of mine.

"Yes, I will be packing anything else that my mom isn't trying to hold hostage. She is convinced that society is trying to steal me away." I answered and Demyx chuckled and started to sway us back and forth. I leaned my head against his chest and sighed heavily.

"Hey! Look what Riku's eccentric father made for all of us on our day of parting!" Axel said as he emerged from the back room with a world famous Sephiroth cake. He was swamped by the rest of them and I blinked back surprise at the fact that Demyx hadn't leapt onto them for the cake yet. I looked upwards but could not see his face as he continued to sway us back and forth, his arms getting tighter around my waist.

"Who are you, and what happened to Demyx?" I asked and Demyx stayed silent. He then sighed heavily and then his head fell to rest on my shoulders.

"In another five minutes, I won't see you." He whispered and tried to bury his head into my neck. Surprised I slowly brought my hand up to pat him on the head.

"I want to hold you as long as I can. I can always have cake later." He said and I was taken aback by what he was saying.

"Demyx, I will be back next summer. I do need this job." I tried to reassure him but he still wouldn't flock to the food that was now being chomped down on by the vicious creatures that were once human beings, while Roxas and Sora tried to avoid being eaten also. Demyx didn't answer me; he pulled away as Xemnas started to clap his hands together.

"Children of DARKNESS, it is time to close up the shop for the summer season! Tomorrow, I'll be with a whole new group of people who will most likely not be as FABULOUS as you are. I mean, who else will help me in my dire times when no customer comes in?"

"You mean, who else can you take pictures of and offer them as bonuses?" Riku crossed his arms.

"Yes, but I do love you all so dearly, even though, you are not heartless beings." We all just stared at him as he continued to rant and Marluxia started to snatch the random plastic flowers that were around the store.

"And in conclusion, get out of my store now or I will send you into a black abyss where evil creatures steal your heart." He finished, sweeping his arms around. We didn't need another cue as we started to cautiously walk our way around him and out of the store.

"Well, Larxene was going to pick me up so I guess I'll go this way…" Demyx paused at the mall entrance and pointed outside. I was headed to the garage.

"Okay." I stared at him as I realized that he had let go of my hand and I felt suddenly very empty.

"Well-" we both started at the same time. I gestured towards him and he cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I'll call you to make sure you're doing okay and stuff at collage…" He scratched the back of his neck.

"Yes, that'd be nice." I felt as if there were certain words I should be saying at this moment, but I couldn't get them out of my throat. Demyx seemed to be having difficultly with forming words as he stuttered out incoherent sentences at me. Before throwing his hands up in the air and pulling me into a deep kiss.

When he pulled away he hastily said goodbye and ran out the doors, leaving me to stare after him.

"And there he goes, Zexion's one true love… getting away from him." I turned around to see Axel and the rest of them shaking their heads.

"What?"

"The love of your life just walked out of those doors and you didn't even tell him I love you. Or anything." He shook his head.

"Poor Zexion…" They said together and I did the one thing I would never do. I stuck my tongue out at them. Staring at me in shock and surprise I laughed at felt that it was the funniest thing ever. No wonder why Demyx does these silly these so often! Waving at their still shocked faces, I walked out and into the garage. It's good to go out with a sort of bang.

* * *

_Next summer! Wheee Time jump!_

* * *

Staring at the lotion bottles that Axel was trying to stack up, my face had turned into a stone again. Axel had forgotten how to stack them the right way, and would constantly be knocking them down. 

Demyx had called me, yes he did. But the last one was to tell me how his band had hit it big, and that he was unsure of how many times he could call me. I still don't understand why I didn't try to call him. Maybe there was the underlying feeling that Demyx had in fact, moved on. Maybe I was just a summer fling that he had over dramatized. Glancing at Marluxia's radio that had started to play his band's single, I frowned and turned it off. But that didn't last for long. I quickly turned it back on, hoping that no one would notice and smiled. Of course, I didn't smile outwardly; I was smiling inside my mind.

I guess the only good thing that was going to be happening soon is that Demyx's band was actually coming to our town. The town that is perhaps considered in the middle of no where like in Courage the Cowardly Dog. Of course, we lived a lot **lot** closer than they did to the burger place, but you get it. In fact Marluxia has just burst onto the scene screaming about Demyx tickets mall Larxene and then he ran up to me and started shaking me.

"Like, biggg show!" He said, his voice, no matter how manly it was, still somehow was girly whenever he got excited about things. Like flowers.

"I don't like when people with no common sense touch me." I pried his fingers off my shirt and brushed the imaginary dirt off of me. He started to twirl in circles before he started to wave a small piece of paper in my face.

"Guess who I just saw?" He stopped waving it long enough so I could recognize that it was to Demyx's concert. I stared at him in shock, of course without the shocked expression, and he started to cackle. "And you should have seen how excited he was to see me! In fact, I saw him not too many blocks away from here…being **flocked** by fangirls." I couldn't help it, but my eye twitched slightly at the idea of Demyx being touched by other people, **fangirls** no less.

"Awww, I thought you said you didn't like being touched by people without common sense? Or is he an exception?" He winked at me and I left my post, stopping to kneel down and tie my shoe.

"I'm going to go get my-" I said straightening up and stopping when I heard a loud shout.

"Back off bitches! Your main man has someone to see and if his body does not make it through here without being touched you're going to be pummeled by security!" Larxene's voice burst through the crowd, Riku and Axel looking up at the same time. Lexaeus was walking through the crowd, people spreading like the red sea, the girls gulping at the way he looked. Followed by two of Demyx's newest security additions I had heard about, Leon and Cloud. It took the fangirls a while to understand that they did **not** like to be touched, but they have learned from an incident concerning water bottles and Cloud's hair that when they came by they really needed to stay away.

No, I did not watch the concerts and such online.

"Zexion, where the hell is your puny body!" Larxene knocked down a couple of guys who she had actually had a small following of, even though every time she saw them she would knock out a tooth or an eyebrow would go missing.

I walked briskly towards the front of the store where Axel and Riku were starting to back away from, some of the girls were looking at them 'that way.' Larxene saw me and turned to the crowd who then turned out, and started chattering.

"Everyone, move it!" She said, and Leon, Cloud and Lexaeus turned around to look at them all, making them all move rather quickly.

"Where the hell-" Larxene cursed and turned to Leon. "Where is he? Stuck in traffic with Thing one and Thing two?" Leon shrugged and Larxene rolled her eyes. And that's when I caught the scent of something familiar. Passing through the crowd I turned to the left to see him pulling on Xigbar and Xaldin, both of who had considerably longer hair than I remembered. Demyx's hair was also a bit longer, but he was still able to get it the same way he always had.

"Come on you slowpokes! Larxene was able to make time in our schedule to get here early and you guys are walking like snails!" He started to whine. Xaldin had seen me and nudged Xigbar who instantly got a smirk on his face. Demyx did not notice however as he continued to pull on their arms, with no progress as they halted all together.

"You guys hate me!" Demyx whined and crossed his arms in a huff. I swiftly was making my way towards them, Demyx now was stomping on the group shouting about how he should have never given Xigbar that eye patch for Christmas. I was losing all common sense and logic as my emotions started to swell and I was _excited_ to see it. Yes, rock man, has been overcome with feeling!

"You are very slow, as always." I said and Demyx turned around.

"Zexion!" He exclaimed and looked at the two others who burst out laughing. "You guys suck." He said with a huff.

"Aww, does poor Demyx want something for his troubles?" My lips twitched up and I leaned upwards, gently pressing my lips onto his. When Demyx started reacting, I pulled away and mocked him, crossing my arms.

"Oh, but Demyx hasn't talked to me in so long. Should he really get some?" I pretended to think and Demyx looked horrified.

"I'm sorry Zexy! I knew I should have written a letter or something! God I'm so stupid," he turned and pointed at the other two. "You good for nothing lackeys, not giving me anything to do about it!" He turned back to me. "Zexy, I'm sorry, but we had so much to do and you know me with my ADD problem and I had to memorize songs more and practice vocals and I was cut down to only three meals day because Larxene said that no one wanted to look at a fat man! AM I FAT?" Demyx started to look at me desperately. "AM I REALLY FAT ZEXY?" I bit my bottom lip. He fell to the ground in a huff screaming. "Dear world, forgive my fatty fatness!" He was shaking his hands in the air and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out into laughter and Demyx grinned. He got up and hugged me tightly.

"I am so totally in love with that laugh." He said.

"Oh so you love my laugh, not me?" I asked, suddenly feeling more at ease with the situation even though the hordes of fangirls were just a few feet away being kept back by glares from the security.

"Oh no. Nothing can compare to how much I love my Zexy." He put his forehead on mine with a smile. I felt the blush creeping its way across my face at the words 'my Zexy.' "Well then what about you?"

"Oh Demyx, please don't make me say something so absurdly corny like that…" I said with a sigh and Demyx pouted. "Your pout will do nothing." Demyx's eyes started to water. I sighed heavily. "No…" Demyx pressed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around me. Demyx snaked his tongue into my mouth, making me melt instantly at his taste. He pulled away and when he saw my annoyed look he shook his finger at me.

"Uh-uh! You only get more, when you say-"

"You are so freakin' adorable that I can't help but love you. Now come here." I growled and pulled him down, crashing his lips into mine.

"Uh, we'd all love to see you make out-" Larxene pointed to the fangirls who were grabbing any and everything that would take a picture and use it. "But this was a short visit. Get your asses back in the car." She huffed. And Demyx turned towards her.

"Well, this won't do." He looked at me and I shook my head in agreement. "Yeah, he'll just have to come with us." He turned to me wit ha grin. "You may still want to go to college even though your boyfriend-" I blushed at this, he had never actually called himself my boyfriend- "is going to become a major rock artist but, hey. I'll just have to kidnap you every summer." Marluxia burst through the crowd of girls with about ten cameras hanging around his neck.

"If only the Superior was here to see-" He was instantly knocked to the ground by Xemnas who had more cameras around his neck than possible.

"Ah, love! True love!" He waved his arms about. "And I know you two don't want to hear the speech coming on, so I'll say this quickly. Zexion, you're fired. It really is a shame that you must go, but I will not allow you to live your life in DARKNESS anymore." He then looked thoughtful. "Besides, both your mothers called me this morning trying to disguise their voices and threatened me that if Zexion did not lose his job and go with Demyx I would lose my hair." He then started to look like he was choking. "Quickly, go before the… the… SPEECH!" He spread his arms out wide.

"YOUNG GIRLS AND BOYS. TODAY WE SEE-" Me and Demyx looked at each other and quickly made a run for it with the others before Xemans went into true speech mode. As we left the building we heard him yell at someone, asking where they thought they were going, making the girls run back towards him.

I sat in the car with Demyx and he told the guy to start driving. He turned to me with a smirk.

"Now…where did we leave off?" I smiled at him.

"If you don't know, let me refresh your memory." I turned and faced him, pressing my lips onto his. I guess I get my wish after all.

* * *

Yay for Axxy not being able to write decent endings! (gets shot) 

I'm sure you'd be overcome with emotion too if Demyx came back for **you** wouldn't you? Oh yes, I'd do a whole lot- (readers stare)

Anyways, This is the end. I know some of you want to shot me, threaten me, plead me to write some more of it, but no. Axxy's mind has now been flushed out of Zexy goodness. In fact, Axxy has suddenly become re-obsessed with trying to find a good fanfic about Kaiba and Jou. **Don't ask.**(They are so totally meant for each other the morons sit there and insult each other and-) ANYONE SEE ZEXY'S WEAPON. OH NO A PAPERCUT. TT That made me so sad when I first saw it but now, it's like, if you can kill people with books you must have some skills. That makes me very happy.

Well anyways, the elder plot bunny has reminded me that I must thank my readers and reviewers. You guys rock. Seriously. I love you all. You should all get some cake. I had to put Sephy's cake in there somehow lol. It's like my trademark thing. So yes, plushies and cookies and cake and hugs from me to you. Because reading your reviews makes getting through the day so much easier. :)

Alright guys, it's been fun writing this but- El Fin.

Axenator, out.


End file.
